


Beauty and the School Teacher

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Challenge fic, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean has a plan to get Castiel's attention, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Single Parent Dean, Smut, Teacher Castiel, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean, single father to one precocious yet well loved little girl has a crush on his daughter's kindergarten teacher, one Castiel Novak.  The question is, does Mr. Novak like him too?  And how does one go about flirting when there is a 6 year old present?  Dean hatches up a plan for Halloween Night that may (or may not, probably not) be the most brilliant thing he's ever thought up to get the handsome teacher's attention.  Problem is, things don't always go as planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> See the notes at the end for definitions and explanations. I hope you enjoy this one!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1477881904.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Halloween Night~

It was a good idea. He had thought it up very carefully, planned it all out, and as long as Maddie cooperated, it would go off without a hitch. Therefore, that made it a good idea. Of course, he forgot to factor in the near constant sugar-high his daughter would inevitably crash from combined with exhaustion brought on by hours spent walking and the cold snap that had hit suddenly a few hours earlier. With growing dismay, Dean realized his plan to get his daughter’s teacher’s attention had suddenly become the worst idea he could have thought up.

Early October~

Maddie had been excited for the last 3 months about Halloween. It was her favorite holiday and, frankly, it was Dean’s favorite too. The second week of October he had taken her shopping to buy a second costume. One she could wear to school that he didn’t care if she tore or got dirty. The other one he planned to actually take her trick or treating in, and that one he made by hand. It had been a tradition passed down from his grandmother to his mother, and then to him, except his grandmother and mother had made both costumes by hand. Being a single dad and trying to work, spend time with his daughter, and trying to have some semblance of a social life, he only had time to make one of the costumes. 

For his mother and grandmother, they had begun making costumes usually sometime in July, and the younger kids usually got screwed over in that they had to wear whatever their older siblings had worn in previous years. Being the younger boy, Dean’s brother, Sam, ended up wearing whatever Dean had worn a few years previously. That meant that more than once, he had to dress up as Batman, Dean’s favorite superhero. It saved their mother having to make 4 new costumes. She would only have to make 2. Maddie was Dean’s only child so whatever she outgrew, he passed along to his friends’ kids. Benny had a 1 year old son, so Dean had given him the caterpillar costume he’d made for Maddie’s 1st time trick or treating, and the butterfly costume he’d made for that same year went to his friend Jo’s little girl. When his friend Charlie and her wife, Dorothy, adopted twin girls last year, he’d passed along a cat and dog costume set he’d made for Maddie when she was 4. A monkey and banana set went to Sam’s son since Sam had never had any desire to learn to sew, and his wife was pretty clueless about it too. 

Maddie was maybe a little bit spoiled. She was 6 now, rather precocious but she was a diehard daddy’s girl. This Halloween she was super excited because she wanted to go up the stairs at each house all by herself, which meant Dean was left to stand out on the curb nervously watching. Maybe he was a little overprotective, but she was all he had and he had no plans to stop anytime soon.

The whole reason Dean had come up with this plan was because of Maddie’s teacher. He’d met the man at orientation and had been unable to get him or his blue eyes out of his head ever since. They’d met for a parent teacher conference a few weeks earlier and well, he’d gotten the idea that maybe the handsome kindergarten teacher found him attractive. Of course Dean had to fight not to stare, but he noticed there was not a wedding ring on the man’s hand, nor were there family pictures on his desk, not like other teachers he had met. The gym teacher had so many pictures on her desk that there almost wasn’t enough room to put out Maddie’s records. The speech therapist had pictures on her desk as well, though not nearly as many, and so did every desk in every classroom he passed on the way to Maddie’s kindergarten room. But Mr. Novak’s desk was empty. Curious.

The parent teacher conference had gone as probably most had. Mr. Novak spoke of all of Maddie’s accomplishments while Dean gushed with pride over everything his daughter had learned since the beginning of the year. He saw the pictures his daughter had drawn, his proud smile falling away when he saw exactly what his little girl had been creating.

“She has a lot of talent. She knows all of her colors, stays inside the lines, and I can identify everything she draws. For the beginning of the year project, I had all the children draw their families. I must admit, I don’t know why one of the people is above the house-”

“Because her other father is dead,” Dean had interrupted the man. Mr. Novak had blinked slowly, his expression shifting from one he maintained for these meetings to one of sympathy.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I should have realized…”

“Maddie doesn’t exactly understand. When she’s older I’ll explain it in more detail. He had an undiagnosed brain aneurysm. One morning he just…,” Dean touched the figure drawn floating above their house, “didn’t wake up. She wasn’t even a year yet. It was a hard time for our family. We’re in a better place now, but she still includes him when she draws pictures of the family.” 

For the most part, Dean had moved on. He had grieved for a long time after Cole had died but with a baby to take care of and bills to pay, he had to return to work. Slowly the ache in his chest lessened, but damn if that didn’t take a long time. Now he could remember his husband fondly, and without feeling like someone was trying to rip his heart in two. Cole had been a good dad. Maybe not the best husband, but he’d been a great dad. Dean clung to the good memories and let the bad ones fade into the background so his daughter knew him for the wonderful father he had been. He smiled at the teacher, reassuring him that he was not still the grieving widow some people thought he was, but a single father just trying to raise his child up to be an intelligent, decent human being. Dean had moved on, and for the first time since being suddenly widowed 5 years earlier he was ready to date again. 

After moving past that awkward conversation, Dean answered a few questions to help the teacher clear up a few things Maddie had been talking about.

“She mentioned a baby, but in one conversation she refers to the baby as yours, but in another, as her grandfather’s, and I must admit, I am somewhat confused, especially since she does not include this baby in any of her pictures.”

Dean had chuckled and moved around the various pictures the teacher had laid out until he found one with “Baby” in it.

“This is Baby. She’s talking about my ’67 Chevy Impala. She belonged to my father, and he passed her on to me a few years back,” he explained. The teacher smiled in understanding.

“Oh, now that makes a lot more sense!”

Dean laughed softly, amused by how confused the man had looked before he’d explained it to him.

“I do have another couple of questions? I ask because I want to know Maddie better and help her to the best of my abilities. She keeps telling the other students ‘May the Fourth Be With You.’ I am aware that the original line is in reference to Star Wars, but when I tried to correct her, she got upset and corrected me, said it was the fourth. Am I missing something there?”

Dean had laughed again. “Spaceballs.”

Mr. Novak cocked his head, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“Spaceballs is a spoof movie, a comedy based on Star Wars. It’s a Mel Brooks film.”

That seemed to click for the teacher.

“Ah, I believe I have heard about that movie. I’ve not had the chance to see it, though.”

“You’re missing out; it’s hilarious. I let her watch certain comedies, even though most of the humor goes right over her head. She just thinks Dark Helmet’s character is hilarious because his helmet is so big,” Dean explained.

“Nothing wrong with diversity. She’s a delightful child and a pleasure to have in class. Maddie is thoughtful, helpful to other children that struggle, and eagerly absorbs any new information she is being taught. She’s in the top percentile for her grade and honestly? She is doing 2nd grade math and 3rd English already. Depending on how the rest of the year goes, I may recommend her to be put ahead a grade.” Mr. Novak’s words had left Dean with an incredible sense of pride in his child.

“My brother, he’s a genius, and he’s always working with her. Has since she was old enough to walk and talk. I do what I can, too. Math, that’s more my area of expertise, but Sammy got her learning the alphabet by 2 and writing her name and other words by 3. I know she’ll do well.” 

The rest of the meeting flew by quickly and then they were both getting to their feet and shaking hands. And perhaps Dean had imagined that it lasted just a little longer than was normal. But who could blame him? The teacher was gorgeous! When he left, he headed straight to his brother’s to pick his best girl up and take her out for dinner and ice cream. After such rave reviews, she deserved it.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

After that, notes began coming home with Maddie on a steadily increasing basis. Sometimes they were simply to alert Dean to an issue his daughter might be having, like bursting into tears in the middle of storytime one Monday, and after a talk with his daughter he’d learned the teacher was telling a story about a cat named Penny, and Dean had written back to explain that Maddie’s grandmother’s cat had been named Penny, and she had just died of old age a few weeks earlier. Sometimes the letters were to praise a new accomplishment, such as learning how to finally tie her shoes (She had struggled with her fine motor skills after being born with torticollis and having to endure years of physical therapy.), or writing her first, full story. Dean had been particularly proud of that one. Sometimes it was just a simple note of encouragement, geared towards Dean, so that he would keep working like he was with Maddie. Dean found himself wondering if there was any chance the man was interested. He certainly was, but he couldn’t get a gauge on the teacher’s orientation in their 2 brief meetings. So…he had his daughter run reconnaissance. 

It was a few days before Halloween and Castiel had his class working with the scissors to cut out paper pumpkins that they would decorate and tape to a designated wall out in the hall. As he walked amongst the kids, ensuring no one was about to cut themselves, he let his mind wander. There was laundry to get done this weekend, candy to buy for the trick or treaters, he still had to buy a pumpkin and carve it…

“Mr. Novak?”

He turned to see Maddie looking up at him with big green eyes.

“Yes, Maddie?”

“I wanna make a picture for your family. I made one for Auntie Charlie and I made one for my grandma, and I made one for Daddy. I want to make one for you, too. What color is your wife’s hair?” she asked. Castiel chuckled as he crouched down next to her chair. She had already decorated her pumpkin and was busy coloring a picture. He could clearly make out his own form on the paper, complete with crooked tie and big blue eyes. It made him smile.

“Well, I don’t have a wife.”

Maddie studied his face, the most serious expression he had ever seen on someone so tiny firmly on her face.

“Do you have a girlfriend? What color is her hair?”

Castiel shook his head.

“I don’t have a girlfriend either.”

“Oh.” Her brow knit even further for a moment before her face lit up again.

“You have a boyfriend then! My daddy don’t have one, so my picture for him is just him and me.”

Castiel looked at another picture she pulled out of her pile and slid over to him. To his surprise, it really was just her and her father. The floating figure absent for the first time that he could remember seeing. 

“No, not anymore. It’s just me and my kitties. Snagglepus is the big guy around the house, though.”

Her bright smile reminded him of her father. His thoughts turned to Dean Winchester. The man was absolutely gorgeous, and he got the impression the man was interested in him. He felt silly sending the notes home, but he was hoping the man would stop by to talk. Really, he just wanted to look at the man again, maybe hear his voice, see his smile. And those freckles…

A tiny hand tugged on his sleeve, and he looked down to see Maddie looking up expectantly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What color is your kitty?”

“Oh, he’s gray with a white chin and belly, and white on his paws. And he doesn’t have a tail,” Castiel replied.

“Why doesn’t he have a tail? What happened to it?” Kevin Tran asked from next to Maddie.

“Snaggle was hurt by someone when he was a kitten, and they did some mean things to him. He spent a long time in the animal hospital, and the doctor had to remove his tail. Don’t worry, though, he does just fine without it.” Castiel smiled warmly at his students, realizing that he had attracted the attention of most of them.

“Do you have more kitties?” Luke Roman asked.

“I do. I adopted 2 sister kitties named Maple and Ginger last year. So I have 3 kitties now,” Castiel replied.

“Do you have pictures?” Maddie asked excitedly.

“I do. Finish up your pumpkins, and I’ll take them out of the drawer so you can see them.” He stood up slowly, waiting the blood rush back into his legs before he started the walk to his desk. As the kids created their jack-o-lanterns, he fished two picture frames out of his drawer. He no longer kept them on his desk, not after Fergus Crowley had teased him about being the male equivalent of a crazy cat lady. So what if he wasn’t married with 2.5 kids to proudly display a dozen pictures of on his desk? He taught kindergarten. It wasn’t safe to have a lot of stuff cluttering his desk. Besides, his cats were his family. They loved him unconditionally and expected nothing from him except a warm bed and food. They wouldn’t lie or cheat or break his heart, so why should he feel ashamed to have them? 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want a family. He did, but he didn’t want to get hurt. Again. Unlike Dean Winchester, his husband had left him for someone younger and sexier, or so he’d been told. After 7 years together and 4 years of marriage, he’d come home one afternoon to find most everything in the house gone and a heartbreaking letter left on the kitchen table along with divorce papers that Xavier had already signed that day. That had been the worst day of his life. He’d known their marriage had been troubled but not to that degree. Hell, they’d just had sex together the night before! A request for divorce was the last thing he’d expected. But he granted it, after he’d talked to his own lawyer, of course. Xavier had tried to screw him out of money, his car and the house, which was in Castiel’s name since he’d owned it before they had gotten married, but some digging by a P.I. revealed that Xavier had broken their pre-nup, something his mother had insisted on since she hadn’t trusted Xavier one single bit, and cheated. He’d been cheating with a man from his office for over a year before he finally sprung the divorce on Castiel. So many lies that led up to a miserable divorce and learning once again how to live on his own. That had come a bit easier than he’d expected, but it wasn’t very pleasant. 

He craved company, and that was how Snagglepus came into his life. The cat needed someone he could trust, and Castiel was eager to be that person. It had taken time and patience, but soon the cat was being affectionate and sweet. Before Castiel knew it, he’d been divorced a year. Then came the girls. He’d adopted them at his sister’s insistence. They had already spent a year at the shelter and were about to be put down, and he had room and love enough for them both. So home with him they went. That had been last year. Four years he’d been divorced. He had learned how to be free and how to love himself without relying on another human being for knowledge of his own self-worth. Another thing he had learned? He wasn’t the ugly, pathetic loser that Xavier liked to tell him he was. Men and women both found him attractive, and once he had started on the path to loving himself again, he had started to open his heart back up. Finding someone he could be happy with would be wonderful, but if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. If Fergus wanted to say he was a crazy cat man, so be it. At least he didn’t have a psycho of a control freak for a mother that wouldn’t even let him move out on his own.

Once the pumpkins were finished he let the kids come up to look at the pictures of his cats. After that, he led them into the hall where he helped them all to tape their masterpieces up. It was almost the end of the day, and there was still so much to clean up. He led the kids back into the room and got them started on cleaning up their scraps of paper, glue, and crayons. When the bell rang he almost sighed with relief. His kids were standing neatly in a line, all dressed in their coats with their backpacks sitting neatly on their backs, waiting for him to lead them out to the playground where their parents would pick them up. He grabbed his own sweater and slipped it on before moving to the door to see if Ms. Braeden was done moving her class outside yet. Once they were, he motioned for his class to follow him.

The autumn air was chilly as Castiel brought his class outside. He watched as parents stepped forward to collect their offspring one by one. When he spotted Dean Winchester, he stood up a little taller and offered the man a warm smile.

“Daddy! Daddy! Mr. Novak has cats!” Maddie cried as she threw herself into his arms.

“He does? That’s wonderful. Just like grandma, huh?” Dean asked as he scooped the little girl up. She had a handful of pictures she had colored in class and was waving them about excitedly as she told her father all about them. Dean offered Castiel a friendly smile before turning to leave.

“Wait! I forgot the one for Mr. Novak!” Maddie cried. Dean stopped walking and turned back to her teacher.

“You made a picture for him?”

She nodded as she searched for the right one. Finding it, she held it under her father’s nose.

“See? That’s Snagglepus, he’s gray and white, and that’s Ginger, she’s orange. This one here? That’s Maple. She’s a cal…cal…”

“A calico. It means she has many different colors all mixed together in big spots, and has white mixed in, too,” Castiel explained.

“Yeah, a cally-co. She’s pretty, Daddy, I saw her picture!”

“That’s wonderful, princess. Did you want to give that one to Mr. Novak? Maybe he wants it for his wall.” Dean asked. Maddie nodded and thrust the picture out at Castiel.

“I have one for Uncle Sam and Auntie Sarah, and I have one for grandma and…” 

Dean sighed as he shifted his daughter to his other hip, partially tuning out her ramblings as he looked at Castiel.

“Sorry, she loves to draw.”

“I encourage it. She’s very good. She even remembered my tie.” Castiel pointed to himself in the picture and smiled. Dean chuckled.

“She loves to draw. Gets that from me, actually. I hope if it turns out to be something she’s good at, that it brings her as much joy as it has for me.” Dean kissed his daughter’s forehead and she smiled.

“I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“Well, let’s go get lunch, then stop by and see Uncle Benny and Auntie Andrea, ok?” 

“Ok!” she agreed. Dean turned back to the handsome teacher who was watching them with a fond expression.

“Have a good afternoon, Mr. Novak.”

“And you as well, Mr. Winchester. You too, Maddie.”

“Bye!” The little girl waved, and he lifted a hand to return the gesture. As Maddie disappeared with her father he felt that strange warmth in his chest that had been plaguing him on and off since the school year started, every time he got a chance to speak to Dean Winchester, growing once more. It warmed him from within and as he returned to his classroom, the last of his students having gone home for the day, he found himself thinking of sparkling green eyes, freckles, and bowlegs. It made the cleanup go by that much faster.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

“No more candy, Madeline. I told you 3 pieces ago that you couldn’t have anymore,” Dean chastised. His daughter looked annoyed at being scolded again. 

“But, Daddy…”

“No, no buts! I said no. Do you want to go home right now? I’ll take your candy away, and you won’t get any of it. You’re going to get a tummy ache before we even get to the next block. I’ll call Uncle Sam up and tell him you aren’t coming to the party tonight because you can’t listen. Jake wants his favorite cousin in the whole wide world to have a sleepover with him, but that’s not going to happen if you can’t listen.” Dean was already frustrated with his daughter. He’d caught her sneaking pieces of candy before they left the house, from the dish he had prepared to leave on the porch while he took her trick or treating, and then, once they were out and she was collecting candy, she was sneaking even more. In previous years they had only ever trick or treated at houses were he knew the people personally. He felt it was an important measure in keeping his child safe, but this year he had conceded to allow her to get candy from stores, fast food places, and one specific neighborhood. He was supplying a different bag for that candy, so that later he could look through it and make sure it was all safe.

It was 10 after 7, and Sam expected Dean to have Maddie to his house by no later than 8. The “party” he was throwing for the kids was they were going to decorate pumpkins, eat popcorn, and watch a “scary” movie. Which was nothing more than a Scooby Doo flick Dean and Sam had watched when they were kids. Dean was looking forward to the night alone, but he had an ulterior motive for choosing this specific neighborhood. Almost by accident he had learned last week that one Castiel Novak lived at 21456 Bending Oak St., and he had it on good authority that Castiel Novak was none other than Mr. Novak, Maddie’s teacher. His intention was to make it look like they had just casually been out trick or treating, and see if maybe in a setting outside of the school the man might reveal whether he was interested. Frankly, Dean was dying to know. His little recon stunt had told him Castiel was single and lived alone, but it really hadn’t told him if the man was gay, or at least bi. And trusting the word of a 6 year old came with its own risks. At least she hadn’t asked him why he was curious as to whether her teacher was single. God bless the obliviousness of small children! Maybe if Castiel did seem receptive he’d get up the nerve to ask the man out. First, he had to get that chocolate bar out of his daughter’s mouth.

Castiel only lived 4 blocks away, so the idea that Dean might show up with Maddie wasn’t that unbelievable. He had taken away her bag of candy before presenting her a new, empty one.

“What’s this for? Where’s my candy?” She stuck her lower lip out in a pout and glared up at him.

“All of the candy you have in the other bag is your safe candy. You can eat that without me having to check it, but any candy you get in this neighborhood, you can’t touch it until I look at every single piece to make sure it’s all safe to eat,” he explained.

“Why?”

“Because sometimes there are people that think it’s ok to put stuff in candy to make kids sick, and then they give it out for Halloween.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t really know. Doctors think that maybe there is something wrong inside their heads.”

“Like an anna-rism? Like Papa had?”

Dean shook his head. “No, more like sometimes the stuff inside their brains that tells them they have to be nice to other people, there’s just not enough of it. It’s called a chemical imbalance. There are different kinds of chemical imbalances, but sometimes it makes people do mean things, like putting poison or other things into candy.”

Maddie gasped, and Dean could see the fear on her face. He knelt down in front of her so that he was at eye level.

“That’s what I’m here for, ok? I know what to look for, and I’ll teach you what to look for, too. Most people are nice and won’t want to hurt kids, but once in awhile there are sick people that do. So just say trick or treat, let them put the candy in your bag, but don’t eat any of it. Ok?”

She nodded.

“I won’t, Daddy, I promise.”

He kissed her forehead before leaning his own against hers.

“I know. You’re a big girl, and I’m so proud of you. Are you ready?” 

“Yep!” She was excited again, no doubt still riding the high of her recent sugar rush.

“Alright then, monkey, let’s get started.”

They walked the block, both sides of the street, Dean waiting at the curb anxiously as Maddie made her way up each and every porch to knock at doors or ring bells, ready to show off her costume and collect her reward. By the time they got to Castiel’s house, though, Maddie was exhausted and cold. She had become whiney, dragging her feet and begging to go home.

“No more, Daddy, my tummy hurts,” she complained.

“One more house, ok? This one’s special, see the kitty pumpkins on the porch? And look! There’s a kitty in the window; isn’t she pretty?” Dean pointed to a fat cat sitting in the window watching kids come and go.

“How do you know that’s a girl?” she asked.

“Because almost all calico cats are girls,” he replied. Something in his words clicked for her.

“Calico? Like Maple, Mr. Novak’s cat?”

“Sure. That’s right, he said he had a calico, didn’t he?” He feigned not remembering that conversation just a few days earlier.

“He has 3 kitties. Oh look! There’s an orange one in the window now too!” She pointed to where a second cat now sat and was cleaning the first. 

“So go collect your candy, then we’ll go to Uncle Sam’s. You can see the kitties better from the porch,” he urged. She sighed heavily, trudging up the walk to the porch and dragging her feet as she climbed the stairs. Dean realized she must truly be exhausted if she wasn’t running up there and ringing the bell quickly. He waited at the curb with his hands stuffed in his pocket. The porch light was on, which meant Castiel had to be home, plus there were lights on in the living room…

Just as Maddie reached the top step her foot tangled in her skirt and down she went, face first onto the porch. Dean raced up the walkway to the stairs just as she burst into tears. And right as the front door opened.

“Oh! Is she ok?” Castiel was kneeling in front of them as Dean sat down on the top stair and pulled Maddie into his lap.

“Owwww!!!!” The tears were streaming down her face and Dean could see a scratch on her cheek.

“Mr. Winchester? Maddie?” The teacher seemed surprised when he realized who had gotten hurt on his front porch.

“Hey, yeah.” Dean nodded as he rocked his daughter in his arms. “Shh, baby, let me take a look at that knee, ok?”

She continued to wail, drawing the attention of other parents walking with their kids, and they pushed their children past Castiel’s house to the next one.

“Why don’t you bring her inside, and I’ll get some ice?” Castiel said.

“Yeah? I don’t want to be a bother.” Dean regretted his idea so much now. He felt like an ass.

“It’s not a bother. Bring her inside and set her on the couch.” Castiel stood up and held the door open for Dean as he lifted Maddie up and got to his feet. Once inside, he sighed with relief. The house was warm and smelled of honey and cloves. Castiel directed them into the living room, where Dean sat down on the sofa and Maddie curled up against his chest. Castiel left but returned only a few moments later with a gel ice pack. Dean had convinced his daughter to let him lift up the edge of her skirt so he could see her injured knee. She was wearing tights, the thick, winter kind, so he couldn’t see anything except how rapidly it was swelling. She was still sobbing, until a cat appeared on the couch next to them and rubbed against her foot.

“Kitty!”

“Maddie, I want you to stand up a minute so I can pull your tights down.” Dean was glad the cat was distracting her.

“Maddie, would you like a fruit bar?” Castiel asked as Dean set the little girl on her feet.

“What’s a fruit bar?” she asked back.

“It’s like a popsicle, except better. And I’m sure your dad would be glad that they are low in sugar.” Castiel winked at Dean, who smiled gratefully.

“Yes, please!” The little girl was giggling now as the cat bumped against her chest and she ran her fingers through her fur. Castiel left to go back to the kitchen while Dean got his daughter to stop reaching for the cat long enough to let him pull down her tights. Once he had them pooled around her ankles, he sat her down on the couch again. Immediately the cat was crawling into the little girl’s lap.

“This is Maple, Daddy. Isn’t she pretty?” she asked as Dean was busy examining the bruise and small scrape on her knee. He placed the ice pack on it and watched her play with the cat, who was purring loud enough that Dean could hear her.

“How is her knee?” Castiel had returned with 3 of the frozen fruit bars, and he offered one to Dean before squatting in front of the couch and holding one out to Maddie. There was a tiny paper half cup that had been slid up the bottom of the stick to keep it from dripping everywhere. Dean made a point to ask the teacher where he had gotten those, because they were a genius idea. He licked at his own fruit pop as he watched the little girl hold her own fruit pop in one hand and pet the cat in her lap.

“This is Maple, right, Mr. Novak?” 

He nodded as he moved over to the armchair diagonal to where they were sitting.

“Yes, and she loves visitors. She thinks everyone is here to see her, not me.” 

Maddie sniffled and smiled. Dean knew she wasn’t feeling too hot after the evening she’d had so far.

“Maybe we’ll call Uncle Sam and tell him that you don’t feel well enough to go to the party tonight.” 

“No!” She burst into tears all over again, which scared the cat who jumped off her lap and took off running. Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Why don’t you finish your fruit pop and then if you feel ok, your dad can take you to the party. He’s worried about your knee and all the hard work you put into trick or treating tonight. It got pretty cold outside. Remember we talked in class about how moms and dads sometimes tell you no, but it’s not to be mean? They have a reason for it. They want you to be safe. If you’re too tired, you’ll fall asleep or maybe fall down at the party, and that’s what your dad is worried about.” Castiel was using his teacher’s voice, full of gentle patience, and Maddie immediately calmed down.

“I’m not too tired, Daddy. I promise. I want to watch movies and carve the pumpkins with Jake and eat popcorn!”

Dean put on a serious expression as he addressed his child.

“I understand that. But you have cried twice in the last 10 minutes. Do you understand why I’m worried about you?”

She looked up at him with eyes almost the same shade of green as his own, and they were wide with that sweet childhood innocence he knew one day would disappear but he hoped would stick around for at least a few more years.

“I promise I’ll be good! No more candy! I was cold and sleepy outside, but I’m warm now and not sleepy.”

Dean moved one of her curls off her shoulder and smiled. She was so beautiful.

“Ok. Why don’t you finish your popsicle and we’ll head to Uncle Sam’s?”

She nodded and began eating the fruit pop in earnest. Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.

“I apologize, Mr. Novak. This was our first foray into trick or treating in a neighborhood we didn’t know as well, and she wanted to go up and down the stairs without me hovering. We’re working on independence and self-reliance. She’s getting good at it, and she did good until she fell. She also snuck a bit too much candy earlier, so she was crashing.” 

Castiel nodded in understanding. He motioned toward the little girl’s dress.

“I like your costume. It’s different than the one you wore to school today. This one looks handmade. What are you supposed to be?”

Maddie smiled around a mouthful of her icy treat and looked up at her father.

“Uh, it is handmade. I made it. She’s Queen Amidala from Star Wars, except her hair keeps falling. It’s pretty windy out there,” Dean explained. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“Really? You made this yourself?” He scooted closer to get a better look at the dress. It was impressive the detail that had gone into making it. The gold material looked expensive and high quality. He had seen more than a few handmade costumes in his time, but nothing like this. She even had the little covers for buns on the sides of her head, gold to match the dress. It had been a while since he had seen the movies, but he vaguely remembered this dress. He could see Dean had worked hard to scale it down to Maddie’s size and still make it warm enough for her to wear. It also explained why she showed up in class that day dressed as Anakin Skywalker. 

“She was Anakin earlier, right?” he asked.

“Yes, to both of your questions. It’s a tradition in my family for the children to get 2 costumes every year. My grandmother used to make them by hand, and the oldest child got 2 brand new ones. The younger ones got whatever fit them that no longer fit the next child over them. Like my grandma had 4 kids, so my uncle Ray got 2 brand new costumes every year and whatever he outgrew got passed down to the next kid, who was my mom. She was a cowboy, an astronaut, an alien, all kinds of things. So she did that with me and my brother. I got 2 brand new homemade costumes every year, anything I wanted, and whatever I outgrew, Sam got. When Maddie was born, I continued the tradition. The difference with me is that I work a full time job, I’m a single parent, so as much as I love doing it, I don’t have the time to make 2 whole costumes, so I cheat and we buy one and I design the other, and we do themes. One year she was a monkey and a banana, another year she was Tigger and Pooh. This year, she was Anakin and Queen Amidala. Who knows what she’ll want to be next year.” Dean lifted up the ice pack. Her knee looked a lot better. She was sloppily eating the melting treat but the cup was catching her drips. He pulled a napkin from his pocket and wiped her face. One of the reasons they hadn’t chosen the queen’s red gown was because he hadn’t wanted to put a ton of makeup on his daughter’s face. Instead, they had looked through all of her dresses from the movies, and Maddie had liked the gold picnic dress the best. So that was the one he had made, complete with the hair piece. He had curled her hair and given her gold slipper shoes to wear with it. She wore the thick white tights under the dress as well as a tank top he had dyed gold to match the off-the-shoulder dress. Over that she was wearing a long coat, but still she’d been cold while out trick or treating. She smiled at Castiel as the last of the fruit pop disappeared into her mouth. Dean had long ago finished his, as had Castiel.

“That was yummy,” she declared as Castiel collected her stick.

“I’m glad you liked it. I make them myself,” he told her.

“It was really good. Better than I had expected. What fruit did you use?” Dean asked.

“Pomegranate. With cherry juice. It’s my favorite,” Castiel replied.

“I had some store bought ones before, but yours was better.” Dean got Maddie to her feet while Castiel went to throw the sticks out. He pulled her tights pulled back up and watched as she walked over to where Maple was lying down on a cat tree near the window. The cat looked quite pleased to have the attention back on her again. When Castiel returned, Dean got to his feet. So maybe this hadn’t gone quite the way he had hoped, but it had still been nice to spend a little time with the man outside of the school setting. He couldn’t help but wonder what the man was like without children around. 

“Thank you, Mr. Novak, for the ice pack and the treat. I better go drop her off with my brother.”

“You’re not attending the party too?” Castiel asked as he followed Dean and his daughter towards the door.

“No. This is my kid-free night. I’m just gonna go home, maybe watch a movie I wouldn’t normally watch with Maddie home, and eat a late dinner.” Dean shrugged. Castiel nodded as he opened the door for them. Dean ushered Maddie out onto the porch but before he could follow her out, Castiel placed a hand on his arm. He turned back to look at him.

“Would you perhaps…,” Castiel’s cheeks were tinged red and he was having difficulty maintaining eye contact, “like to come back and join me for dinner? I was going to make homemade burgers.”

Dean felt his stomach do an excited flip. He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, maybe half an hour? 45 minutes?”

Castiel dropped his hand, but he was smiling back. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

Dean practically skipped down the steps to join his daughter, who took his hand when it was offered.

“I’m not too tired, I promise, but it’s cold out here, Daddy,” She said. Dean scooped her up and tucked her inside his jacket. He wouldn’t be able to do that too much longer; she was getting too big.

“Well, I guess we better hurry then. Auntie Sarah is excited to see your costume.”

“I’m the prettiest queen in all of the universes,” she boasted, giving her cheesiest smile. Dean laughed and dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“You absolutely are.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Castiel hid his freakout until after Maddie and her father had disappeared around the corner. 

“Oh my God, what did I just do? Did I make a date with my student’s father?!” 

He forced himself to take a breath and exhale it slowly. He needed reassurance he wasn’t making a mistake that would cost him his job, so he hurried to his room and grabbed his phone. The number was on speed dial, so he hit it and waited as it rang.

“Yell-o.”

“I need advice. I need you to tell me that I didn’t just make the biggest mistake of my life,” he blurted.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. And it’s too late, you already made that mistake by marrying Xavier. So what is you’ve done that you think is so terrible?”

Castiel took a deep breath, but when he exhaled it came out more as a whiny groan. Suddenly he was regretting having called his brother.

“I, uh, maybe invited someone over. For dinner. Tonight.”

“Okay…still not seeing how this is a bad idea. Unless he, or she, is a serial killer?”

Castiel snorted. “No. Worse. He’s the father of one of my students.”

“Oh. Is he hot?”

“Gabe!” Castiel cried. His brother laughed.

“Ease up, little brother. Are you attracted to him?”

“Yes, very much so. He’s the first person since Xavier that I’ve really been seriously attracted to. It’s kind of scary.” Castiel sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture sitting on his night table. It was of him with the very first class he had ever taught, when he was fresh out of college. It brought a smile to his face.

“Ok, good. So look at it this way. You invited an attractive man over for dinner. Set aside the part where his kid is one of your students and focus on him. It’s probably what he’s hoping you’ll do. Talk about his job, his life outside of his kids, his interests, get to know him. You already know one of the most important people in his life, so you’re ahead of the game.” Gabe could be wise and serious when he needed to be, and Castiel appreciated moments like this when he was able to ease his worries.

“So I shouldn’t be worried that he’s the father of one of my students?”

“Nah. He’s just a guy, and if he said yes, I’m betting he likes you too. So give him a chance. Especially if he’s nothing like your ex,” Gabe said.

“Oh, I can already tell he’s nothing like Xavier. He-he’s a widow. His husband passed away when their daughter was just a baby.”

“Wow, I feel bad for him. But you like him?” Gabe asked. Castiel didn’t remember smiling, but he could feel one had formed. It was a bit surprising.

“Yes, I do. He’s so handsome, and very nice. And he makes his daughter’s Halloween costumes by hand every year! Who even does that anymore? It was a tradition passed down to him that he continues. His daughter was Queen Amidala from the Star Wars movies. It was a very well-made outfit, and she looked so adorable in it.” He was gushing but he couldn’t help himself.

“Oh…you really do like him. What are you doing on the phone with me then if he’s coming over? You might want to go and take a shower, make yourself smell nice.” His brother was teasing, but he was right, too.

“He’s going to be here very soon, and I promised burgers. I have to go!”

“Give me a call later, let me know how it goes. Oh, I have another trick or treater. We’ll talk!”

Gabe hung up before Castiel could say goodbye. He jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Dean would be there within the hour, and he still needed to get dinner started!

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Dean was a nervous wreck, and Sam seemed to sense it. He was in the house all of 30 seconds before his brother descended on him like a wolf stalking its prey.

“What’s wrong, Dean? Everything ok?”

“Everything is fine. Did you need anything else for Maddie? Do I need to run home and grab anything for her?” Dean asked gruffly, avoiding looking his brother in the eye. Sarah appeared, round belly seen a moment before the rest of her. She was very pregnant with their second baby, and Dean was excited to be an uncle all over again.

“Leave him alone,” she chastised her husband. Sam’s eyes narrowed as he studied his brother’s face.

“Something’s up. Everything ok at work?”

“Yes, everything is fine! Damn, Sammy, you’re a nosy bastard, you know that?” Dean grumbled.

“Dean, language,” Sarah chastised softly. The kids were in the kitchen already coloring their pumpkins with markers and couldn’t hear them, but it was habit not to swear if they were within hearing range. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. 

“So what’s up with you then? I know something is going on.” Sam was like a dog with a bone, and he wasn’t dropping it anytime soon. It was a trait Dean found very annoying about his brother. Even as kids he’d been like that.

“I have a date, ok? You happy now?”

Sam’s eyebrows rose as he smiled.

“Yeah? Anyone I know?”

“No, and I’m nervous enough about it that I’d really appreciate if you wouldn’t make it worse. He invited me over for dinner tonight, and I haven’t been on a date in so freaking long. Not a real date, anyway. I feel out of my element here.” Dean hadn’t intended to reveal that much, but his nerves were running high.

“When is it?” Sarah asked.

“Tonight. When I leave here, I’m heading to his place.” Dean took a deep breath that left him in a shudder. She rubbed his arm gently.

“It will be ok. Go eat, enjoy good conversation, see where things go.”

“Yeah, ok. If you need me, just text me. No more candy for Maddie; she had way too much, kept sneaking it. And she had a frozen fruit bar, so enough sugar for her tonight. I know she’s tired; don’t let her lie to you.” He started backing up towards the door as he spoke.

“Yeah, Jake’s done with sweets tonight too. I already took hot chocolate off the menu. I might make them some chamomile tea though for them to sip as they watch the movie,” Sam said.

“Alright. Let me know when to pick her up tomorrow.” Dean told him. Sam shared a look with his wife for a moment before turning back to Dean.

“She can stay til Sunday. Give you a rest. I’ll call you.”

Dean grinned. It had been ages since he’d had an entire weekend to himself.

“Yeah? Thanks. I’ll call to check on her tomorrow.”

“Enjoy your date,” Sarah said.

Dean smiled wider. 

“Thanks.” 

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

It was 45 minutes later, almost on the dot, when Dean was parking in Castiel’s driveway. As he climbed out of the car the front door opened and the man himself appeared. Right away Dean noticed that the teacher had changed clothes. When he and Maddie had been here earlier he’d been dressed in a gray tee shirt and a worn out pair of jeans, but now he wore a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows, and a deliciously fitting pair of jeans that showed the man’s legs off quite nicely. His wild hair was still all over though, and the wind wasn’t helping any. Dean was actually glad for that, it added to the overall sex appeal.

“Hey.” He knew he was smiling like a fool as he climbed the stairs but he couldn’t help it.

“Hey yourself. All go well dropping her off?” Castiel followed him back into the warmth of the house and closed the door behind them.

“Oh, yeah. My brother had the pumpkins already out and waiting on the table for them, so she hurried to go and decorate hers. This year Sam got white pumpkins. He thought maybe they’d make a better canvas for the different colored markers. I think he’s right.” Dean followed Castiel to the kitchen, talking as they went.

“That actually is a very good idea, and I’m sure the children will have fun decorating them. I had my last trick or treater about 20 minutes ago. There’s hardly anyone out on the street now, so once you arrived, I turned off my front porch light, but I left the bowl of candy on a chair out there. There’s not much left anyway. Usually at this time of night it’s mostly teenagers that come out. They’re old enough to grab a few pieces without bothering me. It’s how I’ve done it for years.” Castiel explained. He turned to Dean, eyes widening when he realized he’d forgotten his manners.

“Oh, let me take your coat. I forgot, I do apologize for that.”

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and his flannel, handing both over to the teacher who smiled shyly before carrying them to a coat rack in the living room and hanging them up. The kitchen smelled amazing, like spices, and it made Dean’s stomach rumble.

“I made burgers, and rosemary and sea salt fries. Homemade. There is a pie in the oven at the moment as well.” Castiel explained as he walked back in the room.

“I love pie.” Dean’s eyes were trained on the man as he took plates down and set the table. Castiel smiled shyly.

“Yes, I must admit something. I know some things about you, thanks to Madeline. She talks about you a lot, and with great pride. Like how you take care of her, and how you have a brother named Sam, a nephew named Jake, a blue house with white windows, and how much you love pie and burgers.”

Dean laughed. It didn’t surprise him at all that Maddie talked about him like that.

“I hope she told you how much she loves pie and burgers too.”

Castiel chuckled as he nodded.

“She did indeed. Would you like something to drink? I have water, milk, a bottle of some wine my brother gave me that I’ll never touch, beer…”

“A beer would be nice.” Dean figured 1 or 2 would be ok, followed by a glass of water, and he’d be ok to drive the few blocks home later. Maybe he’ll stick to 1, and a glass of water. Castiel took 2 beers out and set them on the table before he went to the oven.

“You baked the fries?” Dean asked as he watched him take a tray out of the oven.

“I did. I have a deep fryer, but I rarely use it. My cholesterol was a little high at my last exam, so I switched to leaner meats and I started baking things rather than frying them. Baking them gives me more of an opportunity to play around with flavors, like rosemary and garlic.” Castiel had his hands full with the tray so Dean came over to close the oven and turn it off. There was a pan on the stove, covered with a lid. He could smell the burgers, and it made his stomach grumble.

“Hungry?” Castiel asked, laughing. Dean’s cheeks flushed, but he smiled as he helped get things over to the table.

“Yeah, I ate at like 12. This is better than what I was going to go home to, though.”

Once they had everything on the table, they sat down to eat. Dean was impressed. The pan-fried burger was delicious, and the fries were phenomenal. At first they ate quietly but Gabe’s words came back to Castiel, and he decided to heed his brother’s advice and get to know Dean personally.

“So, I suppose I should say, my first name is Castiel, so you don’t feel that you have to call me Mr. Novak all night.” 

Dean chuckled and swallowed his bite of burger before replying.

“And with all the paperwork, I’m sure you already know my name is Dean.”

“I do know that,” Castiel confirmed. He popped another fry in his mouth. “What I don’t know is what you do for a living. We have not covered that unit in class yet.”

“I…am a radiologist,” Dean replied. Castiel squinted and cocked his head slightly. It was rather endearing, as far as Dean was concerned.

“Isn’t that a doctor? Your papers don’t list you as a doctor.”

“Because I didn’t feel it was necessary to list that. Outside of work, people don’t call me Dr. Winchester. Most people just call me Dean.”

Castiel was a little overwhelmed by that. He’d figured, based on the way Dean had dressed every time he’d seen him, that the man was more of a blue collar worker. Maybe a mechanic, or a manager or something. The look on his face must have worried Dean because he put his burger down and folded his hands on the table.

“My mother died when I was 8 years old of ovarian cancer. When I was 15, my father died of melanoma. I grew up wanting to be a firefighter, until I lost my mother. After that, I was desperate to find a cure for cancer. I excelled in math and science in school, and I pushed myself. When I was 12, my dad developed this mole on his face. Right over his left temple. He didn’t think much of it, until another one formed right under it. And then another one. My stepmom, Kate, she convinced him to go see a doctor, and the doctor was concerned enough to send him to see a dermatologist. A biopsy was done and it was determined that he had metastatic melanoma. It’s the worst kind you can get. It had spread and he had tumors on his lungs, his stomach, his liver…” Dean folded his hands a little tighter. This was a painful topic. 

“Anyway, they started him on radiation, to try and shrink the tumors. I went to every single session with him. He got an apartment near the hospital because he didn’t want Kate or my brothers, Sam and Adam, to see him sick like that. Sam was only 8, and Adam was 2 at the time. For 3 years he fought tooth and nail. The tumors would shrink, he’d get a little better, and then they’d find a new one. All in all, he had over a dozen surgeries. When I was 15, the cancer won. I decided I wanted to go into radiology. My dad thought it was a good idea, and so did Kate. I did well in school, throwing myself into my studies so I wouldn’t have to think about how alone I felt at having lost both my mom and my dad. Kate, she was great. She could have pawned us off on my aunt and uncle, or my mother’s father, but instead, she raised us and saw us off to college. We still go home to celebrate holidays with her, and Maddie calls her grandma. So does Jake. But back to the reason I went into radiology. I wanted to help people. My dad believed in me. Told me I could do anything I put my mind to, so I worked my ass off. I could have let go, just given up, but I’d made a promise to my dad, to take care of Sam and to take care of Kate and Adam. I wasn’t going to break that promise. I worked harder than ever in school and graduated at the top of my class. I couldn’t go to college without scholarships, so I worked hard and got myself a free ride. I finished my BA in 3 years and moved on to a decade of medical school.”

Castiel was staring at him as though he were the most amazing and fascinating creature he had ever laid eyes on.

“I must say, I’m impressed with your dedication, to your education and to your family. You are a fascinating person, Dean,” he said earnestly. Dean shrugged and went back to eating.

“I take care of the people I love. It’s what a good son does.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, you’re absolutely right about that.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

The conversation turned to Castiel’s career and what got him to where he was currently.

“I love children. I am actually a twin. I helped my brother and his wife, Amelia, with their daughter after she was born, and when he died I continued helping my sister-in-law. My brother James passed away when we were 22. He was born with a hole in his heart and he endured too many surgeries to remember, beginning right after birth, in vain attempts to fix it. All they were doing was causing more, and eventually his heart just gave out. 

“When he was 18 he got his girlfriend pregnant and when they were 19, they got married. He spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals, even a simple cold could cause him problems because of all the medications he was on, so they would let me watch the baby so they didn’t have to worry about her. It gave me a lot of time to bond with my niece, and I learned through her just how much I love children and helping to shape their minds. I was in school for art, but I changed my major to education once I realized I wanted to work with children.  
“Amelia was devastated and scared when James died. She was so young, and my niece Claire was only 3. I stepped in and helped her raise Claire. There was nothing romantic between us, but she needed someone she could lean on, and I did what I could. I babysat weeknights so she could go to college. I had just earned my BA in education when James died, so I had time to help more. I taught 1st grade for a couple of years, and even had Claire the 1 year I taught 3rd. Then I went to teaching kindergarten. I found my place there. I was always very close with my niece, and with my sister-in-law. She has since remarried and has 3 more children. I am also friends with her husband, George. Their children call me Uncle Cas. Claire, she just graduated college and is engaged. I’m very proud of the woman she became. Having her come into my life at such a young age, it’s a big part of why I went into teaching.”

“That’s admirable. I considered teaching. Maybe if cancer hadn’t taken two of the most important people from my life, I might have done that,” Dean said.

“I wanted to be a doctor when I was a little boy, then my mother told me how much school was involved and I decided against it.” Castiel laughed. Dean joined in.

“Yes, it was a living hell but worth it because I learned so much, and I get to help people every day.”

“So what do you do for fun, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I’m pretty boring. I watch movies, I’m into sports, video games, though not as much nowadays, I do a lot of cooking, and recently I started working in my yard, weeding it and turning over the soil to get it ready for planting in the spring. I want to try my hand at gardening.”

That excited Castiel to hear. He was an avid gardener.

“Really? I love gardening! I chose this house for the huge backyard. I grow all sorts of flowers and vegetables, plus I have an herb garden. I can all of my own vegetables and dry my herbs. The rosemary on the fries? It came from my garden.”

Dean smiled, one eyebrow raising in interest as he looked at the handsome teacher.

“Oh yeah? You’ll have to give me some pointers so I don’t mess my garden up next year.”

Castiel smiled back. “Of course.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

When they were finished eating, Castiel served slices of still-warm apple pie with vanilla ice cream. They took their dessert into the living room where they relaxed together on the couch and continued their conversation.

“May I ask you something? I know it’s a bit personal, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Castiel was curious about Dean’s life before Maddie was born.

“Sure. I’m not hiding anything,” Dean replied.

“Well, you mentioned you were married during the meeting we had earlier this month. Were you married very long before Maddie was born?”

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I met Cole when I was earning my BA. He was a friend of a friend, and honestly? I wasn’t interested. He was a Ranger, career military and frankly, he was a cocky asshole. We crossed paths a few times at parties, and he must have asked me out a dozen times before I finally gave in and agreed to go out with him. I was so laser focused on my schooling that I was ignoring the world around me. I was 20 and hadn’t stopped to consider whether I even liked men. I had no opinion on women. I’d dated a few in high school but was never really interested in them. My school always came first. So I stopped dating altogether when I got to college. I wasn’t interested in the girls that were interested in me anyway. I figured they just weren’t my type. Later I realized women in general just weren’t my type. I went on the date with Cole and he was so cocky and sure of himself that it really turned me off, so I declined a 2nd date. I threw myself back into my schooling, and I didn’t see or hear from him again for a long time after I started medical school. I was in my 3rd year when I ran back into him again. It was like a switch had been flipped. He had just lost his mother after a long bout of kidney disease, and he had spent so much time at the hospital that we got to talking and actually became friends. From there we tried the dating thing again, and it went much better. He’d outgrown some of his cockiness and was actually very down to earth. He was always a charmer though. We moved in together, and a year later he proposed. He decided it was time to retire from the military. It wasn’t acceptable then for same sex marriages and with the don’t ask, don’t tell policy, he’d have basically been outing himself by marrying me. So he took a job in engineering, since that’s what he had a degree in, and we got married a year after that. We had a lot of ups and downs and shortly after my friend offered to be our surrogate and we found out she was pregnant with Maddie, I caught him cheating. That was a very hard time. I never really forgave him for it, and he never really apologized either. Our marriage was strained by the time Maddie was born. We didn’t even share a bed anymore, so the morning he didn’t wake up, I didn’t even know until I got a call from his job that afternoon telling me he hadn’t shown up. I called home, I called his cell, and he wasn’t answering, so I got worried and went home. I found him. There was nothing that could have been done, he’d been dead at least 20 hours by that point. So yes, after a stormy 7-year relationship, I was left widowed with a child. It hurt, I missed him, I grieved for a long time, mostly for the man I’d fallen in love with, not for the man I actually lost. And then I began to heal. I concentrated on my daughter, my work, my family, and I’m in a really good place now, emotionally.”

“I’m sorry you went through that. I…had a rather awful marriage myself. I was married to a man that I thought was wonderful but turned out to be a monster. He was verbally and physically abusive, but not at first. The first few years with him were great. Then he went off his meds and became a completely different person. It wasn’t a pleasant marriage the last couple of years and he, too, cheated. I came home one day to find already signed divorce papers sitting on my kitchen table and almost everything in the house gone. The actual divorce had to be hashed out in court, but it was finalized 4 years ago. It took me a long time to heal as well. I’m pretty happy with my life now though. I thought being alone would be hard, so I got a cat. Then I got 2 more. It’s not the same as having another person around, but it fills a void.” 

“I understand that. I’ve been on my own for 5 years now, but it felt like I was alone for a lot longer than that,” Dean said. 

For a little while they sat in companionable silence, but Castiel was always so curious, and he wanted to know what exactly Dean was looking for. He was rusty with the whole dating thing.

“I am glad you agreed to come tonight. I wasn’t certain if it was appropriate or not but…I like you, Dean. And not just because you’re such a good father to Maddie. You’re so kind and sweet, and I find that I want to get to know you better. Is there a possibility that you might want to do this again? Get together? Maybe go out somewhere?”

Dean was definitely on board for that! 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Anywhere you want to go, I’ll go. How do you feel about dinner theatre?”

“Oh, is it murder mystery?” Castiel asked.

“I think it is. I went once with my sister-in-law when my brother had to work late and they couldn’t refund their tickets, and I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would. I can get tickets for whenever you’re available. But I’d definitely like to see you again after tonight.” Dean shifted a little closer and set the glass of water he had switched to after he’d finished his beer at dinner on the coffee table, next to his empty pie plate. Castiel did the same with his glass.

“What about you, Cas, what do you do in your spare time?” 

“I volunteer at the Humane Society once a month, I garden, I visit museums, and I go hiking, things like that. I like staying active.” Castiel found himself staring into Dean’s eyes as he wondered what it would feel like to be held in his arms and kissed. Xavier had been harsh in his affections, even when he’d been well. At the beginning of their relationship he had been rather aggressive, taking what he wanted and usually leaving Castiel’s head spinning. Being young he’d found that exciting, and it hadn’t taken much to sweep him off his feet. If only he’d known what Xavier really had been like right from the start. He’d exaggerated a bit. His marriage had begun to go downhill within that first year. That was the past though, and Dean was a completely different person. He didn’t think Dean would be like that at all. A finger gently skimmed across the back of his hand where it rested on the seat between them, making him smile.

“I like you, Cas. You’re really nice,” Dean said. 

“I like you as well, Dean. I must say, I was a bit intimidated when you said you were a doctor, but you’re so down to earth and sweet. I find that I like you a lot more than I first realized.” Castiel blushed and looked down at where Dean’s hand had come to rest over his own.

“And you’re alright with the fact that I have a kid?” Dean worried about that. Dating since Cole died had been extremely difficult because of that fact, but any man that couldn’t accept Maddie, they had no place in his life.

“I am definitely alright with that. You already know I love children,” Castiel assured him. Dean relaxed a bit more at that. He was comfortable around the man and found him easier to talk to than he had hoped. When Castiel moved closer, his heartbeat sped up and he swallowed hard. He was pretty sure he’d never seen a man as beautiful as this in his life and having him this close was setting every nerve ending in his body on fire.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Cas,” Dean blurted, immediately blushing and looking away. “I can’t believe I just said that. I only meant to think it.” 

Castiel chuckled softly as he reached out to place his free hand against Dean’s jaw and gently direct his attention back. Really, he just wanted an excuse to look into those beautiful green eyes again. 

“The feeling is mutual, Dean. I find you just as attractive.”

Dean’s eyes studied his face closely, and he found himself wondering what the man was thinking. His brow furrowed slightly with the intensity of his gaze.

“Cas, can I ask you something?”

Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s face back to his lap and smiled.

“Of course.”

“What are you views on casually dating? I’m not interested in it. Maybe when I was in high school, but not anymore. At the same time I’m not saying I’m necessarily looking for a lifelong commitment, but I don’t date around. It’s one person at a time for me, and I put everything I have into it. So…if you really want to go out with me again after tonight, you’re the only person I’ll be seeing. Cause I gotta say, I really do like you.” Dean was pouring his heart out, and it moved Castiel to hear him speak with so much passion, and so earnestly.

“I’ve never been one for casually dating, if I’m being honest. I prefer something more substantial, serious. I’m looking for someone I can just be myself with, and be comfortable. I have a tendency to be socially awkward, but I don’t feel that way around you. So, yes, I do want to see you again after tonight, and you’ll be the only person I am seeing as well.”

All of the tension and worry in Dean’s body bled out suddenly, and he was left smiling so wide it took Castiel’s breath away. He took Castiel’s other hand in his so that he was holding them both. It was almost impossible not to get lost in those blue eyes that were watching him. 

“Did you have anywhere you needed to be this evening? I’m not holding you up, am I?” Castiel asked, pulling Dean out of his fantasy about kissing the plump lips that were currently speaking to him.

“Nah, Sam offered to keep Maddie til Sunday. I don’t have anything waiting at home except episodes of Dr. Sexy saved to my DVR,” Dean replied with a small laugh that he hoped didn’t betray his nervousness. Castiel crossed his legs, and his foot came to rest against Dean’s shin. His skin practically tingled right through his jeans.

“Oh, that’s good. I enjoy that show too, but I’m currently caught up.” Castiel licked his lips, and Dean swore he was about to lose what resolve he had. Castiel was still holding both of his hands, thumbs stroking gently over the backs of them. Castiel was gentle, just as Dean had thought he might be, but a lot flirtier than he’d expected. It was indirect though, as if he might possibly not even realize he was doing it. Until he cocked his head and peered up at Dean through his lashes. No, he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Has it been long since you dated last?” Dean asked. A little furrow formed between Castiel’s brows before he looked at a spot somewhere over Dean’s left shoulder.

“I have been on a handful of dates. None I’ve wanted to see a second time.”

“Same for me. I am glad that you’d like to see me again.” Dean pulled one hand free and brought it up to Castiel’s face, cupping his jaw gently. “I am going to go now, and it’s not because I want to, but because if I don’t, I’m not sure how well my resolve will continue to hold up. You’re incredibly attractive and all I can think about is kissing you, however, I am a gentleman. I don’t want you thinking I’m some jerk that takes advantage of people, because I’m not.” 

He was trying so hard to find his feet and get up from the couch but the large blue eyes looking at him and the warm body pressing against him (when did Castiel get that close?) was making his brain short circuit. Why couldn’t he just get up?

“I pride myself as well on self-control, Dean, and I am a highly respectful person. I am enjoying your company, and I’d very much like if you would stay. At least for a little while? We could watch a movie, or Dr. Sexy.”

And wow, there was a hand on Dean’s thigh. Castiel let go of Dean’s other hand and plucked a remote off the coffee table. He turned the television on and as Dean watched, he flipped through until he found Dr. Sexy, and put on an episode that surprisingly was the next one Dean needed to watch. Castiel uncrossed his legs and scooted closer, nestling in against his side. Suddenly Dean didn’t want to leave quite so fast.

“Did you see this episode yet?” Castiel turned his head so he could look at him.

“No, actually, this is the next one I need to watch.”

Castiel smiled and turned his attention back to the television. He pulled Dean’s arm up and around him before laying his head against Dean’s chest. It felt like they were moving too fast, and yet, not nearly fast enough. But Castiel wasn’t pushing to be touched, aside from leaning against him and wanting Dean’s arm around his shoulder, and he wasn’t pushing to make out or for sex. And frankly, Dean liked having him close like this. It was ridiculously domestic, and being this close to another person was wonderful in its own right. Yeah, he’d stick around for a little while.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

“You…watched Dr. Sexy.” Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him as she helped Jake into his coat.

“Well….yeah. After we ate and talked for a while, we caught up on all of the episodes that I had missed. Wow, I’m really lame, aren’t I?” Dean frowned. “I didn’t even kiss him.”

“But you like him? You get the impression he likes you too?” she asked.

“Yeah, he was asking to see me again halfway through the date and then when I was leaving he asked again. It was like he was unsure I’d really want to. But I do. I like him a lot.” And he really did. Talking with Castiel came easily, and he was immediately comfortable around the man. That hadn’t been the case with Cole.

“Well, I’m glad. And next date? Kiss him. He’s probably dying for it.” She zipped her son’s coat up. “You sure you want to take them to the park? It’s supposed to rain.”

Dean took his nephew’s hand and when Maddie ran over, he took hers as well. 

“If it rains, we run back here for hot chocolate and warm blankets,” he replied. Both kids nodded enthusiastically, excited over the prospect of the sweet drink.

“Alright. Don’t be surprised if Sam shows up. He’s at the hardware store; we need shelves in the nursery, but he should be back soon,” she said as she followed them to the door.

“That’s fine. We’ll just be down the street.” Dean assured her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before taking the kids and heading outside. The walk to the park was less than a minute as it was only a block down, and then he released the little beasts to run and play. He found a bench and sat down, pulling his phone out to see if he had any messages. His lips curved upwards into a smile when he saw he had one from Castiel.

Castiel: Hello, Dean, how are you today? I am so rusty on dating etiquette that I am not sure if I am permitted to text this soon or not. I didn’t even own a cell phone the last time I seriously dated someone, so perhaps that is why I don’t know. What are you doing today?

Dean: Hey, I’m doing good. I got bored so I went to Sam’s, grabbed the kids and we’re at the park. I’ll drop them back off once they’re thoroughly exhausted. Or sooner if it actually does rain. Temps sure dropped, it’s cold out here! And it’s ok. I was debating on texting you, but I wasn’t sure if I’d seem desperate. I’m glad you did it first. And for the record, no, I don’t think you seem clingy.

Castiel: Oh good, I was scared for a moment there.

Dean: What are you up to?

Castiel: Not much. My lessons are planned out a month in advance because it’s too chaotic dealing with small minds when I don’t have my shit together, so I decided to experiment in the kitchen a bit. I am making a stew with red wine, but something tastes off. I don’t know what it’s missing though.

Dean: That sounds really good, especially in this weather. I make a lot of stews in my crock pot, so when I get home I don’t have to go through the hassle of cooking while trying to help Maddie with homework and get her through her night routine. I only have so many hands and I’m clinging to my sanity. Barely. What did you add to the stew? I have made a beef stew many times with red wine. Comes out pretty darn good too.

Castiel: I am still adding things in. I figure it will be done by dinnertime, and I’ll have leftovers for a week or so. I think perhaps I made too much. I like stew, but not enough for it to be my lunch and dinner every day for the next week.

Dean: That’s understandable.

Castiel: Just added salt and pepper and it still tastes off. I may chuck the whole thing.

Dean looked up, located the kids who were playing on a bridge that ran from one play area to another and after deeming they were safe, he turned his attention back to his phone. He could offer to help Castiel with his stew in person, but did the handsome teacher want him to come over a second night in a row? It was more of that unknown dating territory that made him feel old and out of practice.

Dean: Would you like help? I could swing by once I drop the kids off, do a taste test and see what’s missing. It’s a waste to throw out food because it's missing an ingredient or two. I’ll even bring along a few, in case you don’t have them and they’re what’s missing.

Castiel: You don’t mind? I don’t want to monopolize your time if you have other things to do. The help would be appreciated though.

Dean smiled. He got the nagging sense Castiel liked having him around, if last night was anything to go by. Maybe he could get that kiss in too.

Dean: Ok, as soon as I drop the kids off, I’ll message you to let you know I’m on my way.

Castiel: That will be wonderful. We can watch a movie or something while it cooks, and then have dinner together, if you’re amenable to that.

Dean: I am definitely amenable to that idea. I’ll see you soon.

Castiel: I will be waiting.

Dean’s instinct to sigh like a lovesick schoolgirl was quickly doused when he saw his brother striding across the park towards him.

“Kids bugging you?” Sam asked as he sat down on the bench.

“Nah, they’re playing tag, entertaining themselves. They’re getting along just fine.” Dean looked up in time to see Jake sliding down one of the short slides. His nephew was getting big fast. He was almost 5 and looked up to Maddie so much. The little boy followed her around everywhere. It reminded him of how Sam used to follow him around when he was little, and how Adam used to follow Sam around.

“How was the date last night?” 

Dean was pulled from pleasant memories of his brothers as little kids by the question, and he smiled at his brother.

“It was great. We had dinner, talked, then watched some TV. I’m…” He scratched at his jaw for a moment, glancing over to see Sam had his eyes on the kids. “I’m heading over there after this, to help him with a stew he’s trying to make. He says it tastes off, and now he’s just tossing stuff in the pot and can’t figure out why it doesn’t taste right.”

“I’ll bet it’s the bay leaves.” Sam didn’t even seem surprised that Dean was going back over there.

“That’s what I was thinking. I don’t know if he has any, so I’m going to bring mine. I’m bringing a few other things too.” 

“You should bring a loaf of French bread with too. To eat with it. Just stew by itself isn’t filling enough. At least, not for me,” Sam said.

“You’re right. It’s not filling enough for me either.” Dean agreed. He looked up to see Maddie trying to swing on her own. “Need help, princess?” He called out to her.

“No, I’m gonna do it myself!” she exclaimed, her stubbornness showing. Dean smiled and shook his head. She was definitely his kid.

“Should have just named her Deanna,” Sam joked, smiling at his niece as she got her legs pumping and the swing finally started to move. Jake was next to her trying to get his own swing moving too.

“Shut up,” Dean laughed.

“Jerk,” Sam teased. Dean grinned.

“Bitch.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Dean made a quick stop at his house, grabbing all of the spices he normally used when making a stew, and then stopped at the store to buy 2 loaves of French bread. He had texted Castiel to let him know he was on his way and when he pulled into the man’s driveway, he saw him waiting on the porch. Damn if he didn’t look good in his jeans and tee shirt. Dean grabbed the bag from his house as well as the one with the bread and the single rose he had bought on impulse. As he walked up the stairs, Castiel’s bright smile drew an equally wide one from him too.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted him warmly. 

“Hey, Cas. Here, this is for you.” Dean offered the rose as he willed his face to stop burning like it was. The way the other man’s entire face lit up as he took it made the impulse purchase worthwhile.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, thank you.” 

“I brought some French bread too. To eat with the stew,” Dean said.

“And what’s in the other bag?” Castiel asked as he led Dean into the house.

“My own spices. So we don’t have to run to the store later. These are the ones I use when I’m making a stew.” Dean set the bags down on the couch and stripped out of his coat, handing it over so Castiel could hang it up. He grabbed the bags and followed the teacher to the kitchen. Castiel put the rose in a small vase and set it in the center of the kitchen table while Dean rolled up the sleeves on his Henley. 

“Ok, so what I have done for the moment was just put it to simmer. I have not added the beef yet, I plan to pan sear it before putting it in the crock pot,” Castiel was explaining. He led Dean over to a counter near the stove and lifted the lid to dip a wooden spoon into it. Carefully, he offered the liquid to Dean to try. For a minute Dean let the flavors play over his tongue.

“What have you added for spices?” Dean set down the bags and began digging around in the one with his spices.

“Oh, well, salt, pepper…” Castiel fidgeted slightly and motioned towards a couple of bottles sitting in front of the crock pot.

“Dude, no. This needs bay leaves for sure, and I think some thyme too.” Dean plucked both bottles out of the bag and carried them over. With Castiel watching, he added several bay leaves to the pot, and then measured out the thyme. He took the spoon from Castiel and mixed them in. “What about vegetables?”

“Um, tomato paste, onions, carrots, and I have the potatoes ready to be cut, but I’ll add those in later.” Castiel stepped close, watching as Dean stirred the stew. 

“Ok, that’s pretty much what I add too. Anything out of the ordinary looking or tasting and Maddie won’t touch it.” Dean stirred again and tasted it. “Needs a little more wine.”

Castiel grabbed the bottle off another counter and handed it over.

“Measuring cup?” Dean asked. Castiel rinsed the one he’d been using and offered that too. He watched as Dean measured out another 2 cups and dumped it in. “Besides the wine, what base did you use?”

“Beef broth. Do you think it needs more?” 

“No, it threw me because usually I’ll use chicken. Maddie likes it better, but seeing as how this is for you, and for our dinner tonight, I’m perfectly ok with beef. The taste difference just threw me for a moment,” Dean explained. 

“Would you like a sandwich in the meantime? It’s barely 1:30, and I’ve not eaten lunch yet.” Castiel was backing up towards the fridge slowly.

“Uh, sure. I had breakfast before heading to my brother’s house, but the kids decided they wanted Sam and me to chase them around, and I’m a bit hungry now.” 

Castiel smiled and opened the fridge. “I stopped at the deli and bought lunch meat this morning after I’d decided I wanted some stew. I have quite a few different kinds to choose from. Did you have a preference?”

“Well, turkey makes me sleepy, so anything else would be fine.” Dean closed the lid on the crock pot and rinsed out the measuring cup and the spoon. Castiel was busy bringing deli wrapped packages over to the table.

“You sure stock up on lunchmeat.” Dean was surprised to see so many for a single man. Castiel placed one last package down and turned to get condiments out of the fridge. Dean could see the blush that had risen up on his neck, giving both that and his ears a pink tinge, even if he wasn’t facing Dean.

“I don’t cook often. I eat a lot of sandwiches and salads,” Castiel confessed as he set out various bottles. He grabbed bread from a bread box above the microwave stand and Dean was pleased to see they were rolls rather than simple sliced bread.

“I love to cook, when I have the time.” Dean sat adjacent to him, accepting the bottle of beer that was also set in front of him.

“I enjoy cooking, but with only myself to cook for, it’s not nearly as interesting, so most nights I just don’t bother.” Castiel grabbed a couple of butter knives and plates and they began building their sandwiches.

The conversation flowed easily between them and when they had finished eating they cleaned up together and Dean did another taste test.

“There we go. Try this now.” He held the spoon out so Castiel could try the corrected broth.

“Mmm…,” he moaned. “That’s wonderful! It will taste much better once the meat and potatoes are in it, too.”

“Grab your flour, the meat, and the potatoes.” Dean instructed. He didn’t want to assume he had free range in the other man’s kitchen, so he waited as Castiel fetched the items in question. They worked together, Dean searing the meat while Castiel chopped the already peeled potatoes. It was pleasant work made even better just by having one another there. They discussed movies and plays, carefully avoiding the topic of politics and religion. Dean had noticed a plaque with a saint above the front door and a cross above the kitchen door, so the last thing he wanted to do was insult or offend Castiel. He wasn’t exactly religious, but he didn’t doubt the existence of God. Even if he had as a teenager. That had been an entirely different lifetime though. He was a different man now.

In the afternoon light he noticed other things, like glass, pillar candles with different saints on them, mostly unlit, on a table just outside the kitchen, a rosary hanging off the corner of a picture hanging on the living room wall of a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes, and a prayer that hung on the kitchen wall. He wondered just how religious Castiel really was. 

“So. It will take a while for the stew to cook. I vote for a movie. Was there something you would like to watch?” Castiel asked as he placed the last of the cooking utensils they had used in the dish rack.

“Well, let me take a look at what you have,” Dean said.

Castiel smiled and after drying his hands on a towel, offered one. Dean took it and let the man lead him to the living room.

“Movies are in here.” Castiel opened a large bookcase with closing doors to reveal a rather extensive movie collection. While Dean perused the movies, Castiel turned the television on and fluffed the pillows on the couch. He evicted 2 different cats and fetched fresh bottles of beer from the fridge, carrying them back and setting them down on the coffee table. Dean noted that a lot of the movies were science fiction, thrillers, action, and horror with the entire bottom row being nothing but documentaries. He didn’t see any religious movies. He spotted one he’d never seen before and plucked it out to read the back.

“Is this one good?” He asked, holding the movie up for Castiel.

“Oh, it’s funny. One of my favorites,” Castiel replied. He had sat down on the couch at an angle, no doubt to encourage Dean to sit close and lean into him like they had done the other night.

“I like a good comedy.” Dean said, more to himself than anyone and, after closing the cabinet, popped the movie in the DVD player. His stomach had butterflies again as he sat down on the couch. He smiled shyly at Castiel, who smiled back as he tugged lightly on Dean’s shirt sleeve. Dean kicked his boots off and leaned back, putting his back to Castiel’s chest as he stretched out.

“This movie is hilarious. My brother rented it one night a few years back and brought it over. I seriously laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee myself. It’s reminiscent of the cheesy ’80s horror flicks, but they removed the horror element entirely and replaced it with comedy. Think…Police Academy or any number of the Mel Brooks movies.” Castiel’s voice was deep and his chest rumbled pleasantly as he talked. Dean loved the sound of it as well as the feel. Castiel started the movie and Dean sought out his hand, threading their fingers together and resting them on his chest. This kind of intimacy was nice and something he missed terribly. He hadn’t realized until now just how much he had missed it.

The movie did turn out to be funny. Dean laughed until his stomach ached, and he was left gasping for air. The rumble of Castiel’s laughter reverberated through him too, making it all the better. When the movie ended Dean excused himself to use the bathroom while Castiel checked on the stew. They met again in the living room.

“Not ready yet. How about another movie?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

“Sure, you pick this time.” Dean settled himself on the couch, this time putting his pack to the arm rest and stretching out. After putting something he hadn’t caught the name of into the DVD player, Castiel joined him on the couch. Dean parted his legs so the man could get closer. It didn’t take him long to realize that it was probably a bad idea to have Castiel actually sitting between his legs, pressed back against him. Every time the man leaned over to grab his beer or shift his weight, Dean had to bite back a moan. He knew he was tense, but there was nothing he could do about it. Relaxing would mean his crotch would press more firmly against the other man, and the hard on already straining under his jeans would be blatantly obvious. He tried to concentrate on the movie, especially since it was one of his favorites, but his body was hyper aware of the one pressed against it, and it was consuming his every thought. Eventually Castiel twisted around a bit to look at him.

“Do you not like this movie?”

“No, I love it. It’s one of my favorites,” Dean replied quickly.

“Oh. It’s just…you seem so tense. Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah, I just…” He didn’t get to finish the sentence. In Castiel’s attempt to sit up, his elbow brushed across Dean’s crotch. The moan escaped before he could stop it. He buried his face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry.”

Castiel chuckled and surprised him by moving closer rather than scooting to the other end of the couch in disgust like he’d actually expected.

“Dean, it’s alright. It happened to me earlier too. I suppose I might have been moving around a bit too much. I can’t say I’m sorry though.” 

Dean dropped his hands and looked up to see Castiel watching him with a rather mischievous expression. There were several ways he could handle this. Drop the subject and go back to watching the movie or…

He cocked one eyebrow and offered his flirtiest smile. “Oh? Not sorry at all?”

The blue of Castiel’s eyes suddenly darkened and his smile widened.

“Not one little bit.”

Dean’s hands clenched and he forced them back open. He was practically aching with the need to touch the other man now.

“Cas, can I kiss you?”

“Fuck, I thought you’d never ask.” 

Dean let out a noise of surprise as he suddenly found his legs straddled and he had almost 6 feet of hot, sexy school teacher in his lap. He couldn’t remember if it was their lips meeting or his hands finding Castiel’s hips and dragging him closer that happened first, but moments later they were chest to chest, his arms wrapped around the other man as he licked his way into Castiel’s mouth. Despite the heat, despite the desire they both felt, Dean moved slowly, savoring the moment, his touch gentle, even as his fingertips slid under the tee shirt Castiel was wearing. There was no urgency. Dean was horny; he couldn’t deny that even if he tried, but he was not going to push Castiel into doing something he didn’t want to do. He liked him too much and wanted there to be something special with him, so stripping him down and fucking him into the couch was not going to happen, not without absolute consent.

Castiel’s hands had grabbed onto the front of his shirt, but slowly they moved up until they were wrapped around Dean’s neck and their chests were pressed together. Then he moved his hips, grinding lightly against Dean, making him gasp and drop his head back.

“F-fuck!” The word spilled out before he could stop himself as did the groan that burst out unexpectedly when Castiel’s mouth latched onto his throat. 

“Do you want me to stop?” The words were whispered hot against his ear, causing another moan to escape.

“No, d-don’t s-stop…” This was already the hottest makeout session Dean had ever experienced. Married or not, there hadn’t been this level of comfort or this much chemistry between him and Cole. Castiel could be already unzipping his pants and doing what would please him, but instead his arms were around Dean’s neck, one scratching lightly through the hair on the back of his head while the other was pressed flat against his back, holding on so he didn’t fall off. 

“Dean…” 

Hearing his name said like that, voice full of need and desire, it was the hottest thing Dean had heard in a long, long time. His fingers itched with the need to touch more, to grab Castiel and flip him so he was the one on his back (when had he slid down far enough to be on his back anyway?). He wanted to explore the firm, beautiful body in his arms, to drag his lips and teeth across sensitive skin just to see what kinds of noises he could get Castiel to make. But he didn’t. He instead focused on the lips kissing his throat, on the fingers that threaded through his hair, on the smooth skin under his hands. Ducking his head, he captured Castiel’s lips once again and kissed him deeply. There was no resistance. Castiel kissed back eagerly, and with an incredible amount of enthusiasm that had Dean’s cock aching something fierce. The kisses slowed, but Castiel didn’t pull away. Instead he leaned his forehead against Dean’s and smiled. 

“You’re amazing, Dean. Did I push you too far?”

‘No, no, I sure as hell wanted that too. Still do.” Dean gave a nervous chuckle. “It’s been ages, so I’m sort of keyed up. Plus you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever met.”

“Me?” Castiel sounded genuinely surprised by that. 

“Yes, you.” Dean tilted his head up to kiss him softly. “It’s a combination of beauty, brains, personality…you’re just incredible.”

Castiel smiled, and Dean knew he wanted to see a lot more of it. He wanted to be the reason the man smiled.

“Oh, well, I feel much the same way. I am attracted to personality more than looks, but with you, it’s both. You’re so beautiful, Dean. Inside and out. I look forward to getting to know you even better.” He pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “And getting to kiss you more. I’ve never been kissed like this before. Like I’m important.”

“You are important. I confess, I want you, Cas. So freaking bad, but I also don’t want to jinx this. I want something more than just a quick lay with you because you are important.” 

Castiel didn’t seem put off by Dean’s words. Instead he offered the same bright, gummy smile from earlier, the one that made Dean’s heart beat faster.

“I want that, too. Shall we continue watching the movie?”

“Yeah, then we’ll check on dinner,” Dean nodded.

Castiel didn’t turn over or really move a whole lot. Instead, he offered a throw pillow to Dean, for behind his head and then slid down just enough so that he could lay his head on Dean’s chest. He found one of Dean’s hands and threaded their fingers together. There was only 20 minutes left to the movie but they both focused on it, laughing and enjoying it as well as one another’s company. It was an amazing night for them both, even if they were left with aching balls.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

“So let me get this right. You made out like horny teenagers on your second date, but no hands below the belt? And you didn’t get laid?” Charlie was busy going through patient charts as she talked. The clinic hadn’t opened yet, so it was only them, two other doctors and some staff milling about. Right now he and Charlie were the only ones in the reception area though, so no one could hear what they were talking about.

“I like him, Red. A lot more than I thought I would. Fuck if he’s not the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen. I wanted to. Told him as much too, but I just had this awful feeling like, if we did, things would get awkward and then he wouldn’t want to see me anymore. I don’t want to risk that. So…I kept it in my pants. He did too. We want the same things.” He handed over a chart he’d been reviewing for a patient coming in at 10, after scribbling in some notes.

“Well, good. You haven’t seriously dated anyone since Cole. People think you’re still in mourning. Then again, most of them don’t know what a douche he was. It’s none of their business anyway.” She sniffed as she put the chart in the bin for the day’s appointments.

“I told Cas some about Cole. Enough to satisfy any curiosity he might have about my marriage since Maddie keeps drawing Cole in her pictures. Maybe later I’ll tell him more. Once I’m more comfortable.” Dean was busy reviewing another chart. This time for one of Benny’s patients. Unfortunately Benny’s wife had come down with pneumonia so he had taken her to the hospital a few hours earlier, which meant Dean and Chuck would be covering the patients on their own until he came in later.

“And he’s divorced? No kids?” she asked.

“No, no kids, just some cats. He loves children, which is why he teaches.”

She started clicking away on the computer, organizing and making sure no appointments had been canceled suddenly.

“And you’re going to see him again?”

“Yeah, um, we have a date set this Friday. I’m taking him out to dinner, and then we’re going to a concert. His friend is in a band. Saturday I’m taking him to dinner theater.” He sorted through 3 more charts, putting 1 back and handing her the other 2.

“Sounds like you guys are getting pretty serious.” She had a smile on her face when she looked up at him, so that eased up some of his self-doubt.

“Yeah, well, first night, we agreed we’re not in this for games, and that we’re not going to see other people. If we do want to do that, we’ll tell one another and break things off. But I don’t want to see anyone else. Charlie, he’s…” He waved around the hand with the pen in it. “Fuck, he’s perfect. Seriously.”

She grinned. “Well, once you’re truly serious about Mr. Perfect, I want to meet him, ok?”

He relaxed and smiled back. “You got it.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

It was Dean’s routine every day to pick Maddie up on his lunch break, and today was no different. He parked outside the school and went to stand among the other parents and caretakers, waiting for his daughter’s class to let out. Today though, he was excited. The dynamics had changed between him and Castiel, and he was excited to get to see the man. He checked his watch. It was 2:29. School let out at 2:30. Right on schedule, as the minute flipped over, the school bell rang. Kids began pouring out from the other side of the building. Older students that were responsible for coming over and picking up their younger siblings began coming around the corner. Then the kindergarten doors opened. The other teacher, Ms. Braeden, came out first as always, followed shortly thereafter by Castiel’s class. Dean smiled as he watched the man ushering his students onto the playground, all while trying to keep an eye on them. He was protective of the children, something else Dean admired. Maddie appeared, running full force at her father and he caught her, swinging her up into his arms. 

“How was school?” he asked. She was waving a paper in his face, but he couldn’t see what it said the way she was moving it.

“Mr. Novak says we’re gonna be in a talent show! The whole class! Ms. B’s class too! Daddy, we get to sing!” she squealed excitedly. He caught the paper and gently plucked it from her fingers before setting her down.

“Oh, the Wednesday right before Christmas, eh? I’ll tell Uncle Benny and Uncle Chuck that I’m not going to be there that day because I’m coming to see my princess sing.” He smiled as his daughter squealed and jumped up and down. The enthusiasm and energy levels of the young were absolutely astounding.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean recognized that voice and he looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him. There was a soft smile on Castiel’s face, but it wasn’t the normal, friendly smile he reserved for parents. This one was meant only for Dean, and he knew that. 

“Hey, Mr. Novak. A talent show, huh? Will you need any volunteers?” he asked.

“I don’t think so, but if that changes I’ll certainly let you know. Thank you for the offer.” Castiel watched as Maddie ran over to the nearby playground equipment before turning his attention to Dean again.

“Are you heading back to work? What do you do with Maddie?” 

“Oh, she comes to the office with me and stays with my receptionist, Charlie, 3 days a week. Today is one of those days. The other 2, she goes to stay with my sister-in-law, Sarah. We’re about to head to lunch. I have exactly 30 minutes before I have to be back or Chuck will be calling and freaking out.” Dean checked his watch again. 

“Well, I was thinking.” Castiel dropped his voice since there were other people standing close by and taking Dean gently by the elbow to move a few feet closer to where Maddie was playing.

“What’s on your mind, gorgeous?” Dean spoke softly, enjoying the blush that rose on the teacher’s cheeks. Castiel smiled.

“Well, I don’t know your work schedule, but I would like to see you before Friday for longer than the few minutes it takes to pick up Maddie, so I was wondering if you would be available to talk via some form of video chat. Maybe tonight or tomorrow? After Maddie is asleep, of course. I don’t want to interrupt your time with her. I’d like to at least see your face before bed, and talk to you a bit, outside of our texting.” 

Dean glanced over to where Maddie was singing to herself as she slid down one of the slides. When he met Cas’ gaze, he smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Text me your info. I put her down at 8:30. After that I can meet you on, like, Facebook or Skype.”

“Oh, wonderful. I’m not being too demanding, am I? I worry that I’m asking too much of your time,” Castiel fretted. He was wringing his hands together, the worry rolling off him in waves. Dean looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching before reaching out to place his own hand over both of Castiel’s.

“Sweetheart, you’re not. I enjoy talking to you and spending time with you. Granted, I want to see where things go before I tell Maddie we’re dating. I think I might wait til she’s out of school to fully spring that one on her, so she doesn’t goof and say something that gets you in trouble. Or at least until I can explain things to her in a way that she’ll understand, so she doesn’t say the wrong thing to the wrong person. I would feel incredibly guilty if I cost you your job.”

“You wouldn’t. There’s no policy here stating that I can’t be involved with a parent. It’s not exactly something the school board is fond of, because sometimes relationships do go south, but there’s no rule against it.” Castiel moved one of his hands so that he was holding Dean’s between both of his own. “I don’t want to come on too strong and chase you away. I’m as out of practice with all of this as you are, and perhaps my hormones got the best of me the other night. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but I was ready drag you into my bedroom and ravage you. I realized though that would have been moving too fast, so I forced myself to keep my hands above the waist. I like you, Dean, so very much. I don’t want to lose you when this has just started.”

Dean found himself stepping closer. It was hard not to be close to someone as wonderful as Castiel.

“I was thinking the same thing the other night. We’ll get there, though; I promise. Until then, I want continue getting to know you. We’ll talk tonight, ok?”

“Ok,” Castiel agreed.

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand one last time before pulling away. 

“Maddie, we gotta run, princess.”

“We’re getting lunch?” she asked as she ran over.

“Sure are. I feel like fish today, how about you?” he asked as he took her hand.

“I want chicken nuggets!” she declared. Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel could see the smile on his face.

“Of course you do. Say goodbye to Mr. Novak.” 

“Bye, Mr. Novak! See you tomorrow!” Maddie waved and when Castiel looked up at Dean, he saw the handsome doctor wink at him. He watched them leave, feeling lighter than he had in years. Everything just seemed so much brighter since Dean had come into his life. When he turned to go back inside he found Lisa Braeden standing there.

“Oh, hello, Lisa. Everyone from your class left?” he asked.

“Yep. All the kids are gone now. Heading back inside to finish packing up for the day?” she asked.

“Yes, you?”

She fell in step beside him as they made their way back inside.

“Yes. I let them paint today so I have to clean that all up. They weren’t too messy though,” he explained.

“Mmm. So, you talk to Maddie’s father very often?” she asked. The change of subject threw him.

“Oh, yes, I do.” He wondered why she would suddenly ask about him.

“He’s so handsome, and I see the way he dotes on Maddie. Is he single?” 

Castiel bristled at the question, though he forced his expression to remain neutral.

“No, he is not single.” 

Her hopeful expression fell away, turning to one of disappointment.

“Darn. The good ones are always taken,” she sighed. Cas smirked to himself. He was damn glad he’d gotten one of the good ones.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

“So, Maddie’s in bed, I just threw laundry in the washer, otherwise I have no shirts for work. I used up my last one and we have a dress code at the clinic that I don’t want to break because if I do, then the rest of the staff will too, and I don’t want to make a bad impression on our patients. So stuffy dress shirts are in the washer. Once they’re dried I’ll iron one for tomorrow and work on the rest of them tomorrow,” Dean explained. 

“Do you have to do any weather proofing to your house with winter around the corner? I believe it’s coming early this year,” Castiel asked. Dean looked up from the medical journal he’d been flipping through when he heard something fall on Castiel’s end of the video. They’d decided to meet on Skype after Facebook video dropped the call 3 times.

“Not really. I got this place pretty insulated after I bought it. I had new windows installed and new doors. That first winter was pretty drafty, but it’s airtight now for the most part. What did you just drop?”

Castiel chuckled and held up a curtain rod. “My windows, they seal up well, but they’re very old. I actually have to put in the storm windows on the second floor. Only the first floor has the windows updated by the previous owners. I tried to take the rod down and ended up dropping it. I scared Snaggle, poor guy. He couldn’t get out of the room fast enough.”

“Oh, damn, I’d help you if I were there. I know how time consuming that can be. I used to do it with my dad at our old house.” Dean wished he could be there to help.

“It’s ok. It doesn’t take that long since I really only use one bedroom on the second floor, so I only take the storm windows out in the spring in my room. The rest I just leave alone since I’m not in those rooms.” 

Dean could see Castiel as he laid the rod out on the bed and went about putting the first of 3 storm windows in.

“I like the décor in your room. Rustic.” 

Castiel was on the 3rd window, but he smiled back at the screen for a second before securing it in place.

“Oh, thank you. My eldest brother is a carpenter. This was my birthday present 4 years ago. He made me the entire bedroom set. I love it.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Dean asked.

“Well, there’s Michael, he’s the carpenter, then Gabriel, he’s owns a comic book store, Anna is a librarian, then there was myself and James. When I was 15, my mother shocked everyone, including herself and my father by getting pregnant again. She was already entering menopause, and then suddenly she was having my brother, so then came Samandriel. We call him Alfie for short.” 

Dean was curious about the names. Some of them sounded strange.

“What kinds of names are Castiel and Samandriel?”

Castiel had hung the curtain rod back up and fixed the curtains so the windows were covered again while he’d been talking and now he was seated on the bed, facing the computer.

“Oh, well, I come from a very religious family. My father is still a church deacon. The man would have been a priest had he not met my mother and fallen in love. My mother was actually getting ready to enter the convent when she met my father. Their faith carried over into their marriage, and all of my siblings and myself were named after figures from the bible. The archangels, Michael and Gabriel, Anna’s name is really Anael, but she legally changed it to Anna as soon as she turned 18. Castiel was the angel of Thursday. James was an apostle. Thing is, the nurse messed up on his birth certificate. James was supposed to be my middle name and my brother’s name was going to be Arariel, but the nurse misunderstood my mother and I ended up not only with my name being misspelled, but with the wrong middle name. I was supposed to be Cassiel James but I ended up Castiel Thomas. James ended up as James Arariel. The whole thing was messed up. He should have Arariel Thomas. Alfie ended up with an angel name too. I guess I don’t really think about it anymore. I have cousins with similar names too. Rafael, Uriel, Hael, and quite a few more.”

Dean thought that was pretty interesting. 

“So…do you, uh, want kids? Of your own?”

Castiel stretched out on the bed, laying on his stomach and angling the screen so Dean could still see him.

“I would like to, yes, but I’m getting a bit older now. I thought I’d have a few by this point.”

“How old are you, Cas?” All the talking they had done, Dean had no idea how old the man was.

“I just turned 40.” Castiel’s voice was small, and there was a bit of sadness in it.

“I love kids. I still want 1 or 2 more. It was tricky with Maddie. I knew I wanted more kids, I just…didn’t want them with Cole. I feel guilty, but I had spoken briefly with a lawyer a few weeks before he died. I wanted to know what my rights were if I left him. I wanted Maddie, I fought to get Maddie, and after she was born, that’s when he decided he wanted to be a father. I didn’t want to lose her if I went for a divorce.” Dean carried that guilt around in his heart. He’d not even told his brother that. His family had no idea how bad his marriage had gotten near the end.

“I’m sorry about that. My ex didn’t want kids. He felt that they were a burden and had no desire to be a father. It was just one more thing that pushed into finally leaving him. I was unhappy, unloved, and suffocating. A lot of good it did me; I was damaged for so long that I’ve not been able move beyond a date or two with anyone since him. Doesn’t leave a whole lot of room to have kids.” 

“Cas, you’re not damaged. You’re amazing and wonderful. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t be wishing I was there with you instead of here, flipping through another damn medical journal and doing my laundry.”

“Mmm, thank you for the vote of confidence. I think you’re pretty amazing too.” Cas smiled and even across a computer screen, it was still the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

“So, medical journal. Researching for new treatment methods?” Castiel asked.

“Basically. And for new equipment being used. Benny, Chuck and me, we own the clinic but we’re connected to the hospital, so they have a say in what we’re allowed to use.” Dean flipped another page, ignoring an article on microvascular surgery.

“How close are you to the hospital?” 

“Across the parking lot. I go into the hospital all the time to see Sam.” Dean replied.

“Is Sam a doctor too? You never said.”

“Sam is one of the hospital lawyers. When he’s there, he’ll message me and we’ll meet up for lunch. Often times he’ll grab Maddie at that point and drop her off at his house. I work hard to make sure that the people caring for my child are people I trust explicitly. Mostly Sam and his wife watch her, and I watch Jake for them. Matter of fact…” Dean closed the journal. It hadn’t yielded a whole lot of anything that he found useful. “I’ll have Jake the week Sarah goes into labor. Baby number 2 is due the third week of November.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for them!” Castiel smiled happily and Dean found himself smiling back. He noticed something over the other man’s shoulder.

“What’s that there? On the table. That picture.”

Castiel sat up to grab the picture in question. He brought it closer so Dean could see.

“It’s a picture of myself and my brother James at our high school graduation.”

“Whoa, you guys were identical twins. I didn’t know that.” Dean was amazed by the similarities. Still, he was fairly certain he knew which blue eyed beauty was his.

“Can you guess which one I am?” Castiel asked, his smile teasing.

“That’s you on the left, I’m sure,” Dean replied. 

“And you’d be right. My family used to tell me that I was a stick in the mud, so dull and boring. James never saw me that way though. With him I was free and could be myself. It’s like that to a point with my brother Gabriel too. We have a good relationship.” Castiel set the picture back on the nightstand and grabbed the one with the first class he ever taught. He held that one so Dean could see it. “This was my first year teaching. It was the happiest I think I’ve ever been in my life, finally getting to do what I loved most. The children were wonderful. They’re so eager to learn at that age.”

“You look happy. Everyone should be happy with what they do… and with whom they choose to be with.” Dean felt his face heating up but it was slightly easier to continue looking at Castiel when there were 2 computer screens between them. Castiel put the picture back and laid down once again on his stomach. He smiled in the way that made the butterflies in Dean’s stomach flutter.

“And are you happy, Dean? With your career and with me?” he asked.

“I couldn’t be happier,” Dean replied. And he meant that.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

The week flew by when they got to talk most nights. One night Castiel wasn’t available; his brother Michael had come over and he wanted to spend time with him, and their talk on Thursday was cut short when Maddie woke up from a nightmare. By the time Friday rolled around Dean was thrumming with so much excitement for his date with Castiel that he could barely focus at work. When he picked Maddie up at school she was cranky and tired, so he didn’t get to talk to Castiel for long, and to make matters even more frustrating, the other kindergarten teacher, Ms. Braeden had interrupted their conversation. He couldn’t even remember what she was talking about, but he’d had to excuse himself to get Maddie over to Sam’s so she could take a nap. Now he was standing in his living room, freshly showered and dressed in his nicest pair of jeans and a green button down. Sarah had suggested he wear a blazer, to buffer against the wind so he didn’t absolutely have to wear a jacket into the concert. He’d heeded her advice and now wore his black suede one, and used only 1 button. His hair was styled and he had shaved and added a bit of cologne. 

Castiel wanted to pick him up, so he busied himself with tidying the living room while he waited. Maddie had left a few toys out, and he quickly tossed them in the toy box in the corner. Just as he was fluffing the throw pillows Sarah had insisted he needed and had bought because he would not, the doorbell rang. He hurried to the door and opened it.

“Hey…wow…” Castiel’s eyes widened as he took in Dean’s outfit choice. 

“Hey.” Dean leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ve waited all week to do that.” 

Castiel melted into it, smiling as he stepped into the house. His eyes slid across the living room. “Your house is very nice. Did you decorate yourself?”

“Yes and no. My sister in law wanted to add a few touches to make the place less…bachelor pad-esque.” Dean laughed. Castiel grinned as he looked at the Star Wars posters that hung framed on the walls and the 2-foot, overly furry Chewbacca standing in the corner.

“Well, I happen to like your style. I don’t really have one. I bought a couch, I bought a television and some comfortable chairs, and my mother and sister stepped in from there. Hence the reason I have freaking doilies.” Castiel grimaced. He hated the delicate things, but if he removed them he knew he’d hurt their feelings.

“Oh, man, that sucks.” Dean laughed. “But Sarah did pick out the pillows on my couch, which come in handy when Mads wants to lay on the floor and play or watch a movie, and my stepmom made the afghan hanging over the back of the couch. And if you see knick knacks around here, it most likely came from one of them. I don’t really do knick knacks. I collect a few things, like shot glasses when I go on road trips and stuff, and Star Wars memorabilia, but that’s about it.” Dean closed the door and took a good look at Castiel’s chosen outfit for the night. Damn he looked good. Black jeans, blue button down that matched his eyes, and a black waistcoat. Fuck…the waistcoat was hot. His vain attempt to tame his hair made it look wilder than usual, but he liked the crazy hair. It was part of the teacher’s visual appeal.

“You look amazing, babe.” Dean smiled when he saw how wide Castiel’s eyes got. He snagged his fingers in the man’s belt loops and dragged him close enough that he could wrap his arms around him. “I’m glad that I pretty much get to spend the entire weekend with you. I…missed you. Even if I technically see you every day. I don’t get to touch you, so it doesn’t count.”

Castiel melted in his arms, smiling brightly and pressing his body in close.

“It was tempting to kiss you on the school playground. I think that might shock Lisa completely, as well as the children,” he chuckled.

“Who’s Lisa?” Dean asked.

“Lisa Braeden.” Suddenly those bright blue eyes darkened and his grip on Dean tightened. “She asked me Monday if you were single. Again yesterday she asked if I was absolutely certain.”

“Well, I’m not. I hope you told her that.” Dean kissed the angry little furrow between his brow. “Besides, she’s not my type. I honestly couldn’t really tell you what she even looks like. I only have eyes for you.”

Castiel pressed in closer, tucking his head into the space between Dean’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I was perhaps a bit jealous. It’s difficult not to be when the person that was supposed to love you unconditionally didn’t know how to be faithful. I did several years of therapy because of that.”

“Honey, it’s ok. I get it, trust me. I went into therapy while I was still married after what Cole did, but it wasn’t until after he had died that I got the help I really needed because staying married to someone that had no remorse for cheating and breaking my trust was detrimental to my mental health. Have I forgiven him for cheating? No, and I likely never will. Have I moved on? Yes. I don’t cheat, and while I know those are just words, I hope to prove that to you with my actions as well. I want for you to one day be able to have trust in me that I won’t hurt you like you were in the past.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “How would you like the grand tour? The place isn’t huge, it’s just me and Maddie, but it’s home.” 

Castiel stepped back, smiling when Dean took him by the hand and pulled him along towards a door to the right.

“This is the kitchen, and that’s the dining room through there. We hardly use that room though. At holidays we usually go home to my stepmom Kate’s place, or to my Uncle Bobby’s. He’s not really our uncle, he was our dad’s best friend and the closest thing I had to a dad since my own passed away.”

Dean pulled him through a door at the back of the kitchen and out onto an enclosed porch.

“This is the sun porch. I bought rocking chairs just so I can sit and watch the birds flittering around and see the sun setting. That’s probably lame, but I enjoy sitting with a cup of coffee when it’s quiet and just watching nature.”

“No, it’s not lame, I love that. This space is beautiful. It must be magnificent in the winter to sit and watch the snow falling.” Castiel loved the view of the backyard. It was dark out but there were strategically placed flood lights all over the yard so he could see it all clearly.

“Yeah? Once I get Maddie adjusted to the idea of me dating, if you want, you can come relax with me here. I’ll warn you though, the relaxation doesn’t last long with a rambunctious 6-year-old bouncing around.” 

Castiel laughed. “Dean, I teach rambunctious 6-year-olds for a living. Trust me, I know how they can be. You just need to channel that energy.”

Dean grinned and tugged back through another door and into a back hall.

“Good, then I’ll let you channel her energy because she exhausts me some days.”

Castiel gave his hand a squeeze. It was important that Dean was including him when thinking of his future and his daughter’s future, and it meant the handsome doctor liked him as much as he had hoped.

“I’d be happy to.”

Dean gave him the tour of the first floor, including the den and the half bath before taking him up to the second floor. Castiel loved the care and detail that went into decorating Maddie’s room. The little girl had quite a colorful personality and that showed in here too. From the unicorn lamp to the comforter full of stars to the Hot Wheels set up on the table under the window, it all screamed of the little girl Castiel knew so well. On the wall hung a picture and before Dean could stop him, he moved closer to see it better.

“Was this you and your husband?” 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s the day we brought Maddie home. She was so tiny and beautiful.”

“She was. She still is. You were happy, and rightfully so. He looked happy too.” Castiel turned around to see the pained expression on Dean’s face. “I’m sorry, I was out of line-”

“No, you weren’t. I think…” Dean looked up at the picture. Usually he avoided looking at it when he came in here. It was painful. “Maybe he was. It didn’t take him long to fall in love with her though. It’s hard not to. She’s a great kid.”

“She honestly is one of the sweetest children I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.” Castiel took his hand again and Dean gave it a little squeeze before leading him back out into the hall. Castiel marveled over the pictures that lined the walls up here. There were so many. 

“That’s my parents when I was born, and that’s the day Sammy came home from the hospital. This one here was my holding Sammy for the first time. That’s their wedding picture there, and over here…” Dean pointed out each picture before leading him a little further down the hall. “This is my dad and Kate’s wedding. I was his best man and Sammy was the ring bearer. He was so mad because he thought he was too old for the job. Pitched a fit all the way up until he put the rings in dad’s hand. That’s why he looked so pissy in this picture.” Dean pointed out one of the wedding party. 

“I can see your father in you. He was a handsome man, and your stepmother is a lovely lady. Poor Sam though.” Castiel laughed.

“Yeah, well, he was mad that I was older and I got to be the best man. He thought there should be 2 best men. Later he got over it.” Dean pointed to another picture. “That’s my little brother Adam. He’s married now, no kids yet though. I’m not sure he and his wife will ever have any. But they love to spoil Maddie and Jake. They’re excited about the new baby too.” 

“It’s nice that your family is close. I’m thankful that as religious as mine are, they didn’t shun me. I’d be lost without them.” Castiel spotted another picture on the other side of the wall. It was of Dean standing with a newlywed couple at the altar of a church. Everyone looked so happy. “Who is this?”

“That’s Sam and his wife, Sarah. I was his best man. One of the nicest weddings I’ve ever attended. Wasn’t she a beautiful bride? Even Sammy looked good.” There was pride in Dean’s voice. He pointed to a picture farther down of an adorable, chubby little baby with dark hair and brown eyes smiling at the camera. “And that’s Jake. With luck you’ll have him in your class next year. He’s so excited. He’s doing amazing in pre-school.”

“He’s beautiful. I take it he and Maddie are close?” Castiel asked.

“For now, they’re best friends. I’m sure that will change as they get older, but Sam and me, we hope they’ll always be close.” Dean tugged on his hand and they were back on the tour, stopping in the guest bedroom and the bath. Then Dean was leading him into another bedroom. 

“This is my room.”

Castiel looked around. It was simply decorated, with a king size bed, a dresser, an armoire, and a desk. A large landscape painting hung over the bed and smaller, similar pictures hung on the other walls. The room was nice, though it lacked real personality. It was the opposite at his own house. He decorated simply there, but his bedroom was his sanctuary and was not so much decorated as filled with all of the things he loved, like books and tchotchkes and souvenirs from his travels. It was the heart of his home, and the one place he had resolutely kept his mother and sister from adding their touches. He got the impression that here, Dean didn’t do much more than sleep. The rest of the house, in the places he could spend with his daughter, that was where he really lived.

“It’s very nice.” He had no idea what else to say. It seemed to be enough though as Dean was smiling.

“Thanks. Sarah chose the wall color. I keep meaning to add more stuff in here, I just haven’t gotten around to it yet. My grandfather painted all of these landscapes. Most of his work sold after he died, but these were passed down to my dad and then to Sam and me. He has some too that he hung in his office. I have another one down at the clinic. I had nowhere else to hang them. Personally, I’d prefer nature prints in here.”

Castiel checked the time. “If we want to be on time to the concert and actually get parking, we’d better get going. There’s no telling how long it will take us at a restaurant.”

“Then let’s get going.” Dean said. He was ready for a fun night.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

“So it sounds like you’re close with your sister-in-law,” Castiel commented as he cut his piece of salmon.

“I am, actually. After Cole…” A small frown appeared on Dean’s face for a moment before disappearing as fast as it had come. “She spent a lot of time sitting with me, letting me talk, letting me cry. Until the pain was gone and I was just numb. Sam, he’s a good guy and he likes to force people to admit to their feelings, but seeing me the way I was after that? He didn’t know what to say or what to do. Sarah did though. She pushed me to go back into therapy, and she got me involved in selling the house and looking for the one I have now. Once I had the new one, I didn’t know what to do, I was lost, so she got me involved in fixing it up, making sure it was baby proof, clean, and completely safe in all seasons. We painted, we decorated, and slowly I moved on. She’s one of my best friends, and I’m so thankful to have her in my life.”

Castiel set down his fork and reached over to take Dean’s hand.

“We need people like that in our lives. That’s how I am with Amelia. She was there just as much for me as I was for her. Taking care of her and Claire, it gave me a purpose. Losing my brother was incredibly difficult, and I sank into a terrible depression, but seeing how it hurt my sister-in-law and how little Claire was crying every day for her daddy, that tore me apart so much worse. I threw myself into being the doting uncle, and I offered to spend as much time with Claire as possible. I didn’t want Amelia drifting away and Claire not knowing our side of the family. It turns out I didn’t have to worry about that. My family still loves her and they adore Claire. Being in their lives, it helped me to move past the anger and pain, and I found my purpose. It will always hurt, having lost my brother and best friend, but he would want me to be happy and…,” he gave a little shrug, “I am.”

“That’s good.” Dean was about to add more to that when his phone chimed with a text. “Excuse me, it could be a patient.” He pulled his phone out and read the message.

“Oh. Benny’s patient, Mrs. Summers passed away tonight. Shit. I liked her. Bubbly lady came in for her treatments every week with a smile on her face. I took over her treatments whenever Benny had to go out of town or had something to attend to. She was only 33.”

“That’s awful. I’ll say a prayer for her and her family.” Castiel bowed his head and Dean could hear him reciting words but he couldn’t hear what those words were. When he lifted his head, he made the sign of the cross.

“Are you deeply religious? I noticed some candles and crosses and stuff at your house.” Dean thought (hoped was more like it) that this was a decent segue into talking about Castiel’s faith.

“I consider myself spiritual rather than religious. I don’t attend church anymore, I don’t go to confession, none of that. I feel that I can communicate on my own with God, and we have a pretty good understanding of one another, I think. I treat people the way I want to be treated, and I don’t condemn anyone for their actions or beliefs. I’d be one hell of a hypocrite if I did. You needn’t worry. I won’t force religion down your throat, or Maddie’s, nor will I run around quoting the bible. Suffice to say, I believe in God the father, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I believe in the angels, and that when we die, we are judged for our sins, but that judgment is not ours to give. So…spiritual seems to be a good enough term for it. Drives my mother nuts. She’s the reason there are candles and crosses all over my house. Seems to think she’ll draw me back into the fold that way. But my family has no issue with me being attracted to men. Which surprises a lot of people.”

Dean swallowed down the bite of scallop he’d been chewing on and tilted his head. 

“I know we didn’t really talk about it before but…are you gay?”

“No, I am not. There’s a fancy term that I can’t remember what it’s called, for what I am, but basically I can find women attractive, I’ll date them, but I do not enjoy sex with them. I find men attractive and I do like sleeping with them. So I’ve had boyfriends and girlfriends, and one crummy ex-husband. I think my friend Meg said the term is something like bi-romantic, homosexual? Or something like that. She knows all the lingo. I just know what I like and what I don’t like,” Castiel replied, chuckling.

“That’s understandable. I dated a couple of girls in high school but they always got mad because I wouldn’t spend more time with them. I was desperate for scholarships for college, and my education always came first. I went on a few dates in college but really, it was because people kept setting me up on them. I wasn’t actively seeking women out. I had too damn much homework to do. I think I told you before that when Cole came into my life, I seriously had not considered my sexuality at all. I just wanted to get through school. But then he appeared, and I was surprised that I found him attractive. Even if he was an asshole. After that, I started paying a little more attention to the world around me. I was so big of a nerd that I went back to my dorm, grabbed a notebook and made 2 columns. A was for women I found attractive, B was for men I found attractive. Sexually, I mean.” Dean seemed a bit embarrassed by that but now he had made Castiel curious.

“So? Which column had more marks?”

Dean laughed and his green eyes sparkled with merriment.

“Column B won, hands down. Column A was totally empty. That was a huge wake up call for me. I didn’t go out sleeping with guys just to be sure or anything, but I opened myself up to the idea of relaxing just a little on my studies and trying to have some sort of a social life. So I went on a few dates, I attended a couple of parties, got to see what I liked and didn’t like, but my main focus was always my grades. When Cole reappeared, I was better prepared for him. Really should have dated more though before I jumped into my first serious relationship. But, it was a lesson learned. So to put it bluntly, yes, I’m gay. So you don’t have to worry about Lisa Braeden, but you also don’t have to worry about Principal Crowley either.” He winked, which just had Castiel snorting.

“Good to know.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Dinner was good and the concert was nice. They ended up back at Dean’s by 11. 

“Do you want to come in?” Dean crossed his fingers, hoping Castiel would say yes.

“I’d love to,” the other man replied. Dean was almost giddy as he unlocked the door and they went in. It was starting to drizzle and the wind had a nasty bite to it. Dean had kept his blazer on all night because of it. Now, in the warmth of his house, he unbuttoned it and slid it off.

“Can I get you something to drink? I have beer, water, milk, juice boxes…” He grinned at Castiel, who had burst out laughing.

“Water is fine. I drink enough of the stupid juice boxes at school when I run out of coffee.” 

Dean motioned towards the couch. “Make yourself at home. I’ll just be a minute.”

Castiel went to the couch and sat down, sighing with pleasure at how soft and comfortable it was. One of the plus sides of being a doctor, they could afford nicer furniture. He looked around the room carefully, more so than he had earlier. Dean might have money, but he didn’t flaunt it. There was an honest to gosh record player sitting on a shelf of the entertainment center, an antique that he suspected Dean had inherited from his father, and another 2 shelves dedicated to records. There was a toy box in one corner and 2 recliners on either side of the couch. The television wasn’t obnoxiously huge either. Maybe a 4o inch? Bigger than the one he had in his own living room, but not by much. He recognized the design on the throw pillows Sarah had given. They had come from Ikea. So Dean was a man with money that didn’t waste it on frivolous things. Castiel liked him even more.

Dean walked back in the room, sans shoes and belt. He carried 2 glasses of water and handed one over before taking a seat next to Castiel.

“This couch is incredibly comfortable,” Castiel said.

“Charlie, she’s a friend of mine, she dragged me out furniture shopping with Sarah’s blessing, and I swear I tried a hundred couches out until I found this one. It was on sale, too. I fall asleep here a lot, so I wanted something super comfortable,” Dean explained.

“I can understand that. I’ve fallen asleep on my own too many times to remember. I do like this one a lot. Beats mine.”

Dean set his own glass on the coffee table before stretching his arm across the back and bringing himself closer.

“I dunno, I found it pretty cozy.”

Castiel burst out laughing, more surprised than anything.

“Yes, that is the most comfortable I’ve ever been on that couch.” 

He took a sip from his glass and set it down on the table. 

“Will it bother you if I unbutton my waistcoat?’

“No, go ahead. Why do you think I ditched the shoes and belt?” Dean replied. He tried not to stare as Castiel began slowly opening the buttons. The coat fell open, and he found himself itching to pull his beautiful teacher closer and run his hands under that shirt. He was pretty sure he’d never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Castiel. The feel of the couch dipping as Castiel moved closer jerked him out of a fantasy that was threatening to make him pop a boner. 

“What are you thinking about there, handsome?” The words came out as almost a purr, and they shot straight to Dean’s long neglected nether regions.

“You. Always about you.” 

“Sweet talker,” Castiel teased before leaning in and kissing him. 

Kissing had always been nice, regardless of who he was kissing, but when it was with Castiel, it sparked something hot and intense in him that left him wanting more. As a hot tongue slipped between his lips to tease at his own, Dean groaned and grabbed Castiel by the hips to drag him into his lap. The other man came willingly, his fingers coming to rest on Dean’s chest, lightly playing with the buttons of his shirt but not opening them. He knew Castiel wanted to though. Testing the waters, he moved his hands down from Castiel’s waist to his ass at the same moment he deepened the kiss. He squeezed the firm muscles, which pulled the filthiest moan he’d ever heard from those lips. Then the buttons of his shirt were being opened and it was untucked. Warm fingers splayed over the skin of his chest, making him arch up into the other man’s touch. His skin vibrated with desire, more than it ever had in his life. It was a little scary, but mostly it was exciting. As he’d done the other night, Cas began kissing his way down Dean’s jaw, nibbling and sucking at every inch of skin he met. 

“Cas.” He wasn’t certain how he got the other man’s name out but suddenly the mouth that was setting his every nerve ending on fire was gone and they were eye to eye. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, baby, don’t apologize. I want to ask you, what…um…do you want tonight? If it’s just this, I’m cool with that.” Dean felt like he was 15 again and the embarrassment was excruciating. 

“Is it too soon? You don’t think it’s too soon?” Castiel asked.

“Not if you don’t. It’s not going to change how I feel about you. I’m going to be honest here. I want you so fucking bad it physically hurts. If you want to wait I am ok with a cold shower later. I won’t push you.” Dean waited. He had politely moved his hands from the man’s ass up to his hips and though he was forcing himself to hold still, his heart was still racing.

“It’s not going to change how I feel about you either. Are we getting naked here though? I know the couch is comfortable, but I’m pretty sure your bed would be better.” Castiel smirked and like that, Dean’s libido was soaring high again.

“It’s memory foam, hell yes it’s more comfortable.” He patted Castiel’s hip so he’d get up and then he was standing up too. “Come on gorgeous.” 

Taking Castiel’s hand again, they headed for the stairs. When they reached the bedroom Dean turned to look at him.

“Stay? For the night.”

Castiel smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

“I’ll stay.”

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Once they crossed over the threshold and were actually in the bedroom, the clothes couldn’t come off fast enough. Dean’s fingers fumbled several times before he managed to get Castiel’s shirt open but the moment it was, the waistcoat and shirt were tossed to the floor. Pants were easier to get off and they managed to get each other’s open at roughly the same time. Socks and Castiel’s shoes followed and then they were standing there in nothing but their boxers. Dean was staring, drinking in the tight, muscular body before him while Castiel trailed his his fingers across the tattoos on Dean’s chest and arms.

“I wouldn’t have taken you for someone with tattoos. These are beautiful.” 

“Do you have any?” Dean asked. Castiel turned around and Dean let out a sound of surprise.  
“Why am I not surprised?” He huffed out a laugh as he traced his fingers across the feathers inked into the school teacher’s skin, from his shoulders down, disappearing under the hem of his boxers, and then descending the backs of both arms. Black like onyx but faded just enough to tell him they’d been there for a long, long time. He pressed a tender kiss to the tops of both shoulders as his hands slid lower, hooking them in the man’s boxers and pulling them off. 

“Dean, touch me.” Castiel pleaded softly. His voice combined with the way his body trembled had Dean wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him closer, until his back was pressed against Dean’s chest. Someone had hurt this beautiful man, broken him down in such a way that left him scared that it could happen again. That was the last thing he would ever do.

“Shh, I promise I won’t hurt you.” He left soft kisses across one shoulder, up to Castiel’s throat and then his jaw. “I will never hurt you. I couldn’t possibly, sweetheart.”

Castiel shuddered and sagged back against him. Carefully Dean maneuvered them both back until they reached the bed and then they were falling onto it, their mouths coming together once again in a heated kiss. 

“Dean…” Castiel whined. Dean chuckled against his lips as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s length. The man gasped before dropping his head back against the mattress, giving Dean access to his throat, so he took advantage, kissing and sucking at all of the skin currently at his disposal. The whimpers and moans that spilled from the man’s lips were the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“Cas, baby, I want to be inside you. Can I?” He followed the question up by sucking the man’s earlobe into his mouth. Castiel cried out and arched up off the bed.

“Y-yes! I want that!” 

Dean kissed his throat one last time before getting up and going to a drawer in the dresser across the room.

“I hope you don’t think I was being too presumptuous, but I went to the store yesterday and picked condoms up. I also stopped in at the hospital yesterday and had a panel done. I know I’m clean, I tested myself every 6 months for 2 years after Cole died, just to be safe, but you don’t know that I’m clean, and until you do, and no offense, but until I know that you’re clean too, I didn’t want to be rushing around for them at the last minute.” He returned to the bed with the box, tossing it down before walking to his nightstand to get the bottle of lube. It was running low, he’d need a new bottle pretty soon.

“I know I’m clean too, but I already have an appointment to go down and get tested. I would never do anything to risk your health. But yes, I agree, condoms until we’re both given the all clear.” Castiel sat up, stopping Dean before he crawled back into the bed.

“What?” Dean asked. Castiel arched one eyebrow before reaching out and yanking his boxers down.

“Much better view this way.” Castiel grinned and Dean laughed as he joined him in the bed again.

“Well, I know I’m enjoying this view.” Dean pushed Castiel back until he was laying down again, and then swung a leg over, pinning him to the bed.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Dean.” Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s body before taking the solid weight of his cock in hand and stroking lightly. “I thought you were beautiful the moment I saw you on the playground dropping Maddie off that first day, but I didn’t know how to approach you, or if I even should. I dreamed about you, about talking to you, about finding out what you were like, but you know what? Nothing compared to actually getting to know you. I can’t wait to have your fat cock inside me, filling me up, making me feel like I’m going to burst. Can you do that for me, darling? Fill me up until I’m ready to explode?”

Dean hadn’t taken Castiel for the type to talk like this in the bedroom but it sent the man’s already high hotness level shooting through the roof. His cock throbbed in Castiel’s hand and the man smirked up at him.

“You like when I talk to you like that? When I tell you how hungry I am for you? How much I need you?” 

“F-fuck…yes!” Dean gasped. He was leaking so much that Castiel’s hand moved easily up and down his shaft now. It was pushing him way too close to the edge. Gently he pulled back out of his grasp and slid further down the bed. Immediately Castiel lifted his legs and parted them, giving Dean an absolutely glorious view. He snagged the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers. Some dripped on the comforter but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was the tight, puckered hole in front of him. He stroked his thumb over it, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch before slipping a finger in. It was like Castiel’s body was so eager that Dean’s finger quickly disappeared, all the way up to the first knuckle. He let out a filthy moan that was going to stick with Dean for a long time after. It would be fodder for all the showers and nights to come where he’d be alone in his bed. 

It didn’t take long before he was able to slip a second finger in. Slowly he stretched the tight muscles. As he did, he sought out Castiel’s mouth again. Kissing those plush, perfect lips was already proving to be addictive. He was going to be in so much trouble if he couldn’t control himself on the school playground. As his tongue explored the wet heat of Castiel’s mouth, he slipped a third finger in. It was funny how even as out of practice as he was, it all came rushing back once he had this beautiful man in his arms. Castiel was panting, grabbing at his arms hard enough to bruise and begging to be fucked.

“Please, Dean, I’m ready. Fuck me! I need you inside me, now!” 

Dean continued to take his time though. If it had been as long for Castiel as it had been for him, there was no way he was going to risk injuring him. He already cared deeply for the handsome school teacher. No way was he willingly going to hurt him.

“Shh, I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m going to take good care of you.” He pressed a tender kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth and felt the man practically melting under his touch. “Do you want to do this facing me or up on all fours?”

“Facing you,” Castiel cried out as Dean found his prostate. He rubbed his fingers across the little nub and grinned when his boyfriend suddenly screamed.

Boyfriend. Is that what Castiel was? The thought made him almost giddy as he withdrew his fingers.

“I want you to get as comfortable as possible.” He gave Castiel enough room to do just that and spread out those gorgeous legs. But rather than spread them out he pulled his knees up to his chest, putting himself on display. Dean couldn’t resist biting one firm cheek, pulling a choked sob out of the other man. He kissed it gently before locating the box of condoms and pulling one out. Lubed up fingers made opening the package a harder task than anticipated but he managed, and rolled it down over his cock. After adding more lube and stroking it over himself, he got into position.

“If I move too fast, you tell me right away,” he said. Castiel gave a quick nod and spread his legs a little wider in anticipation. 

Dean was dying to be inside him, but he took his time. Inch by inch he pressed in, paying attention to every little groan, every sharp little intake of breath. Castiel’s finger dug into his back, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together and his legs were wrapped tight around Dean’s legs. 

“Come on, Dean, please!” 

Dean couldn’t tell if the man was whining or angry, or maybe both. He was trying to get Dean to move faster and it took every ounce of reserve Dean had not to just thrust forward and sink himself completely. That would hurt for sure, and there was no way he would allow that. Still, Castiel was a bossy bottom and that just turned him on even more.

When he finally bottomed out, he took a moment to collect himself. Castiel was wrapped around him like an octopus and he had to gently push his arms away so he could get a bit of leverage.

“You ok, sweetheart?” he asked. Castiel quickly nodded.

“You’re so gentle. I apologize for pushing so hard; I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

Dean smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a long, languid kiss as he pulled his hips back and then slowly slid back in. He was rewarded with another sinful moan to tuck away for his spank bank later. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby, feels so good…” He groaned as he started moving faster. When Castiel dug his feet into the mattress and pushed up to meet him on every thrust, he let out a loud moan of his own. His hips moved faster as he felt that delicious heat beginning to coil low in his belly. He was close, but he wanted Castiel to come first. The man was teetering on the edge if the look of absolute bliss on his face was anything to go by, and Dean was eager to see his expression when he came. He lifted up enough to slip a hand between them and take the dripping cock trapped between them in hand. 

“F-fuck!” Castiel shouted as Dean began increasing the speed of his strokes until they were nearly as frantic as the pistoning of his hips. His thrusts were growing erratic and he was breathing hard, sweat pouring off him as he changed his angle to hit Castiel’s prostate on every inward thrust. Castiel screamed incoherently, some babbled words about it being “so good,” and he was “so close.” 

It didn’t take long before Castiel’s entire body seized up as he came, shooting stream after stream of hot come across his stomach and chest. Dean stroked him through it and then sat back, grabbing the man behind his knees and shoving his legs forward as he pounded into him. It had Castiel keening and begging for him to go harder and faster. So he did. When his own orgasm hit, Dean let out a shout before collapsing on top of Castiel, gasping for air and trying to regain some feeling in his limbs.

“Holy shit…,” he moaned, making his boyfriend chuckle.

“Yes, I am in agreement. That was probably the best sex I’ve had in ages. Or possibly ever. I don’t think I can walk.” 

Dean lifted his head, grinning when he saw the semen dripping off the other man’s chin.

“Babe, we need a shower.”

Castiel cocked one eyebrow and smiled. “One shower?”

Dean darted his tongue out to lick the drop off his chin.

“Yeah, I mean, why waste water, right? Besides, I want to have the pleasure of washing you down. I want to pamper you. If you’re ok with that.”

“Yes, I’m more than ok with that.” Castiel replied quickly. His eyes were huge again, watching Dean with so much intensity it was almost unnerving.

“What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?” Dean asked.

“You care. About me, I mean,” Castiel blurted. Dean’s arms were like jelly but he managed to slide over until he was lying on his side, pressed up against Castiel’s body. He figured he’d get rid of the condom when they eventually made their way into the bathroom. His fingers found their way up into the dark, sweat-damp locks on Castiel’s head and stroked through them.

“Yes, I do care. Quite a bit actually. I want this to continue to grow between us, Cas. I want to fall head over heels in love with you, but I want you to fall in love with me too. I’m not normally so open with my feelings. I’ll chalk it up to post-orgasmic bliss. But I want this relationship to become something really solid. You make me happy, Cas. I enjoy your company, our conversations, and adding sex into it all? That was just icing on the cake.” He laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder and rested his hand over the man’s heart. Yeah, he was falling, and to his surprise, he didn’t want to fight it. A warm hand came up to cover his own.

“I care very much about you as well, Dean. I have faith that in time, this feeling will turn to love, and I have no doubt that I will fall completely and irrevocably in love with you as well. You are everything I have ever wanted in a partner. I only wish I had met you years ago. I’m glad that I have you now though. I have no intention of letting go.” He placed a tender kiss on the top of Dean’s head.

“I feel gross and the sweat is starting to dry and make me cold. You ready for that shower?” Dean asked after a few minutes of comfortable post-coital cuddling.

“Yes, I think I can walk now. I’m getting chilly too. I don’t have anything to wear to bed though.” Castiel said as they both got to their feet.

“I have stuff you can wear. Or…you can wear nothing at all.” Dean winked at him before disappearing into the master bathroom. Castiel smiled.

“I like the idea of nothing, as long as you wear the same!”

“Get in here, gorgeous. We’ll worry about clothing later!” 

This was the happiest Castiel had been in a very, very long time. He never wanted it to end.

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

Maddie was sitting at her aunt and uncle’s kitchen table, legs swinging as she waited for her father to deliver the news he’d said he had for her. He looked almost like he was in pain. Her aunt was sitting in a chair on the other side of the table nursing her newborn daughter. She too was watching Dean as he fidgeted. 

“Oh, just tell her already,” Sam snapped, already irritated from his seat next to his wife. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and groaned.

“Fine!” 

“Did I do something wrong, Daddy? I’m sorry I shook the presents,” Maddie said. She had spent the morning shaking all the presents her father had put under the tree, even though she knew none of them were for her. The ones from him and the ones from Santa would be waiting in the morning. 

“You what? Don’t do that, I bought things with glass this year,” her father chided. She dropped her eyes to her lap.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again.”

“Good. But that’s not what I wanted to say. I need to tell you something very important, but you can’t go to school and tell your friends.” Dean looked up at his brother, who smiled encouragingly. Maddie looked up at her father, her head cocked in curiosity.

“Is it a secret?”

“Not exactly. People can know, but we’re going to stay quiet until after you are out of school for the summer,” Dean replied. 

“What your father is trying to say is that he has a boyfriend, and he wants you to know about his boyfriend, but if you go to school and tell everyone, his boyfriend could get in trouble,” Sam cut in, putting it in terms he hoped his niece would understand.

“Oh. A boyfriend? Is Mr. Novak your boyfriend?” she asked. Dean’s eyes widened for a moment before darting over to his brother. Sam simply motioned towards Maddie who sat patiently waiting.

“Yes, baby girl, Mr. Novak is my boyfriend,” Dean replied. 

“Ok. And he might get in trouble cause of Ms. B’s crush on you?” 

Dean’s lips twitched before he finally smiled.

“Something like that. Mr. Novak isn’t happy that Ms. B has a crush on me.”

“She’ll be jealous. I heard her telling Mrs. Mills that she thinks you’re a handsome man and she wants to ask you out. I told Mr. Novak, and he told me not to worry about it. I wanted to tell Ms. B that you don’t like girls for dates, but Mr. Novak said it was ok, I didn’t need to in-in…” She was struggling with the word.

“Interfere?” Sarah asked softly. Maddie nodded.

“He said I don’t need to inner fear because you would tell her no all by yourself. But if Mr. Novak is your boyfriend then even if you liked girls, you wouldn’t go on a date with Ms. B. Right, Daddy?”

“That’s right, punkin. I would say no. I only have 1 boyfriend at a time. And even if I dated girls, I’d only have 1 at a time. Mr. Novak is the only one I want though. And he wants to come over tonight and meet our family. He has presents for everyone, and we have presents for him too.”

Dean must have said the right words because his daughter’s face lit up at the word “presents.”

“He bought me presents?”

“He bought everyone presents,” Dean corrected. 

“When is he coming?” she asked. Dean checked his watch. 

“He should be ringing the bell any second. Would you like to answer the door with me?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!”

“See? Not so hard, was it?” Sam asked, his tone a touch too smug for Dean’s liking. 

“I’m not elaborating until she’s older.” Dean muttered so only his brother and sister-in-law would hear him. 

“I know, but for now she will know to keep quiet at school, and that’s what’s important,” Sam pointed out. Dean nodded, and a second later the bell rang.

“Mr. Novak!” Maddie squealed and shot out of her chair. Dean got up and hurried after her.

“Hold up, I’ll actually open the door. Stand in front of me, you can be the first person he sees.” He peeked through the eyehole to make sure it was indeed Castiel and then proceeded to unlock the door and open it.

“Hi, Mr. Novak!” Maddie greeted enthusiastically.

“Hello yourself.” Castiel grinned at the little girl who was bouncing excitedly on her toes, her green eyes locked on the bags in his hands.

“Well, step back and let him in,” Dean laughed. Maddie hopped back a few feet so her teacher could enter the house. Dean leaned in to give him a quick, chaste kiss.

“You found the house ok?” he asked.

“Oh yes, it wasn’t difficult to find once I realized that this area is nothing but a series of cul de sacs,” Castiel joked. He was smiling so Dean knew he hadn’t really gotten lost. 

“Here, let me help you.” Dean took as many of the bags as possible, but Castiel held a few back.

“These are food. I made a couple of pies, a casserole, and some brownies for the kids,” he explained. “Where is the kitchen?”

“Right through here. Hi, I’m Sam.” 

Castiel turned to see a very tall man walking up. He had at least 3 or 4 inches up on Dean.

“Hello, Sam. I’m Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Castiel shook the man’s hand and followed him and Dean back to the kitchen. They passed a couch were a little boy was laying down watching a holiday movie he remembered from his own childhood, and Maddie had crawled up on the seat next to him, already bored when she realized she wasn’t going to get her gifts right at that moment. A pretty woman with long, dark hair sat at the kitchen table, a tiny baby tucked into the crook of her arm, sound asleep. At the sound of voices she looked up.

“Oh! You must be Castiel! Hi, I’m Sarah!” She got up carefully, not wanting to wake the baby, and came around the table to offer her hand.

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled down at the tiny baby in her arms. “And this must be Kelsey, the newest addition to the family. She’s beautiful. Dean showed me a few pictures of her right after she was born. It looks like her hair color is already changing.” 

“It is. Her dark hair is falling out and light brown is coming in. She looks so much like Sam.” Sarah beamed down at her baby. 

“Well, you are very blessed. Your children are beautiful,” he told her.

Dean clapped his hands just loud enough to get the adults’ attention without waking the baby. Everyone turned to look at him.

“So, ma will be here at 7. Adam should be here shortly after that. Charlie will be here about that time too, and then we’ll get dinner on the table.” 

“Where would you like me to put these? The casserole will have to be popped in the oven or microwave to warm it back up, but I just made it a few hours ago,” Castiel said as he held up the bags he was still holding onto. Sam took them and set them on one of the less full counters.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to bring anything, but it’s appreciated when we have this many people to feed,” he said.

“It’s my pleasure, thank you for inviting me.” Castiel looked at Dean who slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Did you get to spend time with your own family this year?” Sarah asked.

“I did. I brought Dean to our family dinner last night so he could meet everyone, but we decided to wait til tonight before we broke the news to Maddie. I’m guessing from the way she answered the door, she knows and is ok with it,” Castiel said. He looked to Dean for confirmation, and the man nodded.

“I told her, and she is of the opinion that you don’t want people to know because Lisa might get jealous. I’ll explain the truth later,” Dean explained.

“Ah, yes, Maddie overheard Lisa talking to Jody Mills, who teaches one of the 4th grade classes, that she thinks you’re attractive and that since she didn’t see a ring on your finger, she was going to see if you were single, and if you were, she wanted to ask you to a New Year’s party. Thankfully Maddie came to me first instead of saying something to Lisa, otherwise that would have been a messy situation to wade through,” Castiel laughed.

“Well, she’s going to be sadly disappointed if she does get nosey and ask what isn’t her business,” Dean said. He tightened his grip on Castiel’s waist before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “My heart’s already taken,” he whispered softly. 

“Ok, whatever you’re whispering that’s making him blush, save it. We have dinner to get on the table. What did you do with Castiel’s other bags?” Sam asked. 

“Right there.” Dean pointed to the bags he had left in the doorway. “If I put them in the living room Maddie will shake them.” 

Sarah laughed. “Yes, I caught her trying that earlier. She can’t read cursive so she doesn’t know which ones are for her. So she’s trying to guess by shaking them.”

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, I’ll have to teach her cursive. I know the school doesn’t teach it, but I think it’s important.”

“I’ll help,” Castiel offered. “I think they should still teach it. It teaches them patience and hand dexterity.”

Dean smiled warmly. “Thanks, babe.”

“Daddy, Mr. Novak, are you gonna get married?”

Dean jumped at the sound of his daughter’s voice, but he didn’t let go of his boyfriend. Instead they both turned to see Maddie looking at them from the kitchen doorway.

“Well, you don’t marry someone until you date them for a long time, and you know you love them. You don’t marry someone unless you love them so much that you can’t imagine your life without them,” Dean explained. He felt Castiel chuckle silently next to him and he shot him a sly look.

“Oh. And you hafta go on lots of dates?” she asked. 

“That’s right. We’re working on that part now,” Castiel chimed in to answer that one.

“Ok.” She seemed to accept that, and Dean was glad she didn’t have a thousand more questions up her sleeve. Instead she eyed the container of brownies Sam had taken out of the bags Castiel had brought. “Can I have something to eat?”

“Not until grandma and Uncle Adam are here. And Auntie Charlie. At dinner, that’s when you can eat. And after dinner you and Jake can have dessert. No back talk. Make sure you and Jake cleaned up your cars from earlier.” Dean nodded towards the doorway, and she hurried off without argument.

“Wow. I’m shocked.” Sam said, surprised at her reaction.

“We had a talk before we came here that if she and Jake made a mess, there wouldn’t be any presents tonight. She wants her gifts. So does he.” Dean smacked one more kiss on Castiel’s cheek just as the doorbell rang again.

“It’s time to meet the rest of the family. You ready?” he asked. Castiel smiled.

“Are you ready for me to?”

“Yes, I am. I love you, and they’re going to love you.” It was the first time he’d said it out loud, and the wide-eyed look he got in return made him wonder if he’d said it too soon. But then Castiel was giving his widest smile, full of gums and crinkles around his eyes, and Dean knew he’d said the absolute most perfect thing ever.

“I love you too, Dean. I love you so much.” 

Dean didn’t doubt his decision anymore from Halloween night. It had led him to where he was now, and where that was, it was a better place than he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Aneurysm:** A brain aneurysm (AN-yoo-riz-um) is a bulge or ballooning in a blood vessel in the brain. It often looks like a berry hanging on a stem. A brain aneurysm can leak or rupture, causing bleeding into the brain (hemorrhagic stroke).
> 
>  **Torticollis:** Torticollis, also known as wry neck or loxia, is a dystonic condition defined by an abnormal, asymmetrical head or neck position, which may be due to a variety of causes. The term torticollis is derived from the Latin words tortus for twisted and collum for neck. In this case, the muscles on one side of Maddie's neck would not have developed as quickly as the muscles on the other side resulting in her head being pulled down until it rested on her shoulder. My own daughter had this and though the doctor tried to tell me it wasn't painful, my baby screamed roughly 20 hours out of every day until about 2 weeks into her physical therapy that was started when she was 4 months old. It can leave long lasting physical developmental delays. My daughter was quick witted, and started talking at 4 months old but couldn't roll over, sit up, or hold a bottle at the expected milestones. She was slow to stand, slow to walk, and even now, many, many years later, she has trouble holding pens, pencils, cutlery, etc. in her hands for long periods of time as her hands will ache, but that is really the only lasting effect as the doctors discovered hers in time. Her's stemmed from being a large baby. 9lbs 2oz.
> 
>  **Radiologist:** Radiologists are medical doctors (MDs) or doctors of osteopathic medicine (DOs) who specialize in diagnosing and treating diseases and injuries using medical imaging techniques, such as x-rays, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), nuclear medicine, positron emission tomography (PET) and ultrasound. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked the story!


End file.
